Flower Child
by Buka2000
Summary: What happens when a one night stand between Marluxia and Vexen turns into something more? How can the Organization handle the surprise that he has for them and Vexen? Will Marluxia stay in the Superior's good graces? Mpreg. MarVex. Final chapter up.
1. I'm what?

Notes: First off, I know this isn't my first fanfic. But it is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic, so please be kind since I'm still trying to learn it. I got into it a few days ago, mostly from a RP on Gaia that I've been watching religiously and laughing over. So… the inspiration for this fic was born after a conversation between Sora and Saïx in the RP. If I make the characters out of character, I apologize. I'm trying to research their personalities as well while doing this fic.

Warnings: Insanity, mpreg and possibly out of character Organization XIII members.

Song Inspiration: Kiss From A Rose – Seal

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters mentioned. I only own the unborn baby, who is now named Xiuying. An actual name, not an anagram. Yay! It means Graceful Flower. That's fitting since her 'mother' is the Graceful Assassin and all. Thanks to ZexionMarluxiaLover on Gaia for the name suggestion.

_**Flower Child**_

_**© Buka2000**_

* * *

Three months, three long months and things had not really gotten any better for one member of the Organization. He paced the stark white halls, looking for an answer that was not about to come to him by itself. The only person that would actually know what was wrong with him was the same person that put him into this predicament in the first place. He was thankful for the large black cloak that every member wore, however the outfit under said cloak was actually starting to get a little snug around the middle even with his lithe form.

"He has to give me some sort of an explanation about this… I don't eat that much, so why the hell have I gained weight over the last three months?! It doesn't make any sense. I haven't even been able to keep my mind on my missions… and being sick every morning doesn't look good either… I missed how many meetings now?" Marluxia sighed, realizing he was just talking to himself and the white walls surrounding him. He sighed and decided to walk down the hall to see if anyone he tolerated would at least stay around long enough to hear him rant and answer the previously unanswered questions that the walls couldn't.

"To answer your first question, I don't know. For the second, the answer is you missed three meetings in as many weeks. Do we need to schedule them for a more convenient time for you? Or shall we replace you instead?" A dark, but very familiar voice spoke. The person behind the voice looked down at the pink haired male, his arms crossing his chest.

"Xemnas… No, sir. You don't have to reschedule them for a different time. I was just inconvenienced at those times. I will attend the meetings from now own, I don't wish to be replaced, or exterminated. Or demoted…. But extermination sounds a lot worse than moving down a spot or two." Marluxia almost stuttered, stopping in his tracks as he looked up at his Superior.

"Good. However I suggest that you see Vexen and see if he has an answer for your problem. I do hope it is nothing life threatening or we'll have to find a new 11." Xemnas smirked before he walked past the shaking man who was still apparently standing in shock, making a mental note to hold a meeting a week from now to see if the other would indeed keep his word.

Marluxia nodded, almost wanting to run the other way as soon as he heard the other's name. He was the last person that he wanted to talk to today. It was because of Vexen that he was in this predicament, he knew that much. But he was sure that his one night lover would know exactly what was wrong. Or Zexion would figure it out first; either way he didn't know what he'd do if they found out.

"You look a little green there, Marly. Did you eat Zexion's cooking again?" Demyx grinned, looking up at his taller friend. He wasn't entirely sure what was wrong with him, but he noticed that he wasn't his usual self. That and he was putting his hand to his stomach.

"Zexion can cook. Axel can't, remember? He always burns our dinners, even salad! Who the hell can burn lettuce?! But no, it's not that. I've just been under the weather for the last couple months or so. I'm sure it's nothing serious." Marluxia replied, offering a faint smile toward Demyx.

"Oh, okay. Remember, Xemnas has a meeting planned for tonight. Probably about Kingdom Hearts again… but you should attend, you missed the last three. And I like you, so I personally would be a little upset if you were killed." Demyx smiled before he headed down the hall, a little worried about the other.

Marluxia sighed deeply, deciding to take some time to himself while tending to his plants in the garden. It always seemed to put him at ease, something that wasn't coming easy to him as of late. And this whole weight gain issue was bothering him, along with the sickness. He hoped that both would be resolved soon, and then he'd be back to normal. He definitely didn't feel like he deserved his nickname at the moment.

* * *

"Talk to Vexen… yeah… and how would I go about doing that?" Marluxia started, once again talking to himself. This time he made sure that Xemnas or Demyx weren't around to hear his self rantings. But he did hear footsteps approaching, causing him to turn his head slightly and put down his pruning shears.

"Talk to me about what? You can't go avoiding me forever, XI. Or skipping the meetings for that matter. You think that I haven't noticed you looking a little green around the gills? I should see what is going on." Vexen spoke, green eyes focusing on the other.

"That's exactly what I was going to talk to you about… about why I've been feeling ill for the last few weeks. That and the weight gain… I eat as much as I normally do, but I still seem to have gained a few extra pounds somehow." Marluxia replied, almost shaking again. _Does everyone have ESP or something here? Or does Xemnas have the whole castle rigged with bugs? _He thought to himself, blue eyes meeting with green.

"I'll have Zexion meet us in your garden, that way we can figure this out in private. I don't think you want everyone to know what is wrong with you right? That is unless you are dying… then perhaps we should let Superior know our findings. So you just stay put and do whatever you were doing." Vexen grinned before he headed off to find Zexion.

"Damned scientist…" Marluxia muttered, moving his hands over his stomach once more. It was still slightly different than it normally was, which un-nerved him quite a bit. The only good news was that he wasn't feeling ill, yet. That was earlier today, so he hoped it wouldn't come back.

After awhile he decided to sit on the bench, considering he was feeling a little light headed now. Another thing he'd have to get one of the others to look into. He was pretty much willing to get help from anyone, even Larxene or Roxas at this rate. But he had to be careful with who he talked to because it could spread through the Organization like wildfire.

"Ah, there he is. You weren't kidding Vexen, he does look a little sick doesn't he?" Zexion asked, a light smile crossing his lips as he walked up to Marluxia. He put a hand on the other's shoulder before coaxing the other to stand up. But he could also smell the botanist, considering he spends most of the day in the garden and gathered some of the scents from various flowers. "Stand up, Marluxia."

"I'll show you up…" Marluxia muttered, narrowing his eyes slightly toward Zexion as he stood up. Now he was moody, well he was always arrogant but the mood swings were starting to bug him now as well.

"Testy aren't we? Tell me exactly how you're feeling, don't sugar coat it for me. Tell every little symptom, even if it's a cough or sneeze. Or some other less than desirable symptom." Zexion spoke, trying to see anything under Marluxia's cloak. He could only see a slight change in the other's waist line, but didn't think anything of it.

"You know my symptoms, Zexion. I'm sure Vexen told you every little thing." Marluxia protested, crossing his arms over his chest. He wasn't happy about this, but he really had no choice in the matter of being checked over.

Zexion nodded, but proceeded to check Marluxia over, adding a little bit of pressure around his stomach. He raised an eyebrow, looking up at the other. He noticed that Marluxia gasped as soon as he pressed in gently. "Interesting… so your stomach is tender Marly?"

"Yes, it's tender. Why do you think it hurts when you press on it? But I've been sick every morning for the last two months or so, and then I've been tired. Which explains missing the meetings… and the weight gain. Just cut to the chase and tell me what the hell is wrong." Marluxia spoke, half tempted to summon his scythe just to get his point across.

Zexion was still stumped, then he looked over at Vexen before standing up and walking over to the scientist. He put a hand on the other's shoulder, before looking back over toward Marluxia again. He realized that this was serious, and it was no tumor or anything life threatening. Just the fact that the Organization may soon have an extra member, and that alone was shocking for him.

"I don't know how this is possible… but I should be blunt about this. He's had mood swings, morning sickness, and the weight gain. Plus fatigue, and memory loss… OK, he's almost always had that last part. But that's not what I'm getting at. Have you noticed Marluxia eating any weird foods? I mean something he wouldn't normally eat." Zexion asked, a light frown crossing his lips.

"Wait… he can't be. Oh this is not good… what will the Superior say? And how the hell did this happen?! Marly can't go on missions if he is… and then we'll have to make sure he doesn't hurt himself. Oh god... I know I'm higher ranking, but I don't want to baby sit him!" Vexen protested before looking over at Marluxia.

"Can't go on any missions? Hurt myself? Vexen… tell me what the hell you're getting at. If I'm dying, I deserve to know. I can hear your conversation mind you, considering I'm standing right here." Marluxia protested, keeping his hand on his stomach for some unknown reason.

"I'll be blunt about this, and I know what I'm talking about since I practically live in the library. But according to my research and the fact that you're having one hell of a mood swing right now… I have to say this. You're pregnant, Marluxia." Zexion replied, watching the other for a moment.

"Pregnant? No not possible… it can't be… excuse me for a moment…" Marluxia blinked in disbelief before he fell backwards in a dead faint. He was obviously out cold, considering his eyes were now closed and his breathing slowed down.

Vexen looked at Zexion; a rather shocked look crossed his face. It had to have been a mistake; there was no way that the other could have been pregnant. But then he turned to the now unconscious Marluxia, a frown crossing his lips. Maybe the other was joking; there were a lot of pranks pulled after all. Then again how often was pregnancy considered a prank or a joke?

"Are you sure? And… how are we going to get him back to his room, plus explain this to Superior? Or more importantly, how can you tell he is? Don't people usually get fat when they're pregnant?" Vexen asked, but in the back of his mind he knew that people didn't start out with big bellies when they discovered that they were pregnant.

"For someone as smart as you are, you don't know much about pregnancy do you? People do get bigger as their pregnancy progresses, but for the first two to three months you can't tell. Unless someone is small, or has a thin frame you can tell sooner. I can tell because he has all the symptoms, and there is a slight change to his body shape. If anything, I give it a couple weeks before he starts to show. And then we have a hell of a lot to explain…" Zexion replied before he moved to Marluxia, picking up the other carefully from under his arms.

"Good point… he can't hide it forever. But we don't even know how he got this way. I mean… not really." Vexen mumbled, shuffling his feet. He did know, but did he really want the other to know? Instead he moved to pick up Marluxia by his feet, hoping to carry him back to his room without being noticed by the others.

"Let's just get him back before they get suspicious, or see him unconscious. We'll worry about how he got pregnant later." Zexion spoke, moving the other's shoulders up higher before he walked backwards. He just prayed silently that no one else would catch them. But they had a good reason and excuse to give just in the off chance Xemnas caught them.

"And I know we can't feel concern since we have no hearts. But don't you still find it odd that he passed out?" Vexen asked, but then he almost paled as he saw a certain red head in the distance close to Marluxia's room. He sighed, knowing this wouldn't end well if Axel found out.

"What are you two doing? And why is Marluxia passed out? He didn't spend too much energy on those damned flowers again did he?" Axel asked, a light smirk crossing his lips. Luckily he didn't notice anything else off about the botanist. He was just curious, for now.

"Apparently he did. We caught him before he hit his head though. Then again he was probably working on his garden all night and didn't sleep. So if you'll excuse us, we should bring him to his room. And if Superior wonders what happened, tell him that Marluxia will be fine. I'll make sure he's at the meeting this evening." Zexion lied, partially. He didn't catch Marluxia when he fell, but he was telling the truth about bringing the other to his room. As for the flowers, he didn't know.

"Of course. I'll see you two at the meeting." Axel smirked before heading down the hall, he was still curious as to why they were acting so suspicious. But right now he had another matter to attend to.

* * *

"Alright… so what do we do now? Leave him here and then see if anything of interest is going on? Or we just sit here and wait for him to wake up?" Vexen asked, sitting on the corner of the bed while Marluxia was now down on his back, facing up toward the ceiling.

"We can't leave him alone just yet. At least not until we know he'll be alright, then we can leave and get back to work. We both have paperwork to get finished and hand into Xemnas before the meeting." Zexion replied, watching the still unconscious botanist. He sighed, not knowing what else to do.

"You can't tell he is… I'm sure we'll be fine at the meeting. You can't see his stomach, so until we can tell for sure… we're safe. Right?" Vexen asked, sounding a little hopeful in the tone of his voice. He normally was never this paranoid, but since Zexion announced what was wrong with the other his mind started racing. He didn't even know how it was possible.

"For now, yes. But like I said, we can't take chances. In the next few weeks we have to be cautious. He'll be showing by then, and I know everyone will be wondering what is going on. It's going to be hard enough discussing this with Xemnas. I'll try to see if the three of us can have a private meeting with him when that happens. I don't think he'll be too keen on the idea to be honest with you." Zexion sighed, walking toward the door to make sure they had it closed.

"And children have hearts… does that mean that… this is definitely not good. But we don't really have any other choice right now. I mean we're not going to kill Marly or the baby, but we have to make sure no one else knows about this." Vexen sighed, knowing this was really going to be very difficult.

"If Axel knows…we're screwed. Let's not worry about this right now alright?" Zexion suggested, sighing softly as he watched the Graceful Assassin sleep on his bed. He still had a hell of a lot to explain to his superiors, but right now he was not going to worry about it until the time came.

* * *

What will happen now? And how will Xemnas react to the news? All these answers and more when chapter 2 comes out. When that is? It all depends on reviews. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows and cook popcorn. 


	2. Telling the truth

Notes: I never expected to get kind reviews for my first Kingdom Hearts fic, I'm really happy about that. And I'm even more pleased that you all like the idea of Marluxia being the uke for a change. I'm trying to go for something different with the fic. As for my song inspiration, I have it stuck in my head now. But it's a very good song. And I apologize for the long wait. Writer's block pretty much kicked my butt hard, but I promise chapter 3 won't take as long to get up.

Inspiration: Vexen's fear of Marly having a heart stemmed from a RP that I'm doing on Gaia with Akai Papillion.

Warnings: Male pregnancy, some language, possible OOC characters

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any characters listed, the only one I own is the unborn baby.

Song inspiration: Had Enough – Breaking Benjamin

_**Flower Child**_

_**© Buka2000**_

* * *

A month had passed since the discovery that Zexion had made, and now it was almost obvious to anyone that looked at Marluxia from a certain angle. But right now the rose haired man was trying his best to hide from his superiors, and even Roxas or Larxene. He trusted Demyx the most out of the entire group, he always had. Except for the two unfortunate times the water wielder accidentally drowned his flowers. He did attend meetings, but now he was becoming more paranoid than usual. Especially since this morning he noticed the change in his body was becoming a little more apparent now. That and he was a little more tired than he had been.

"You guys are lucky… all you do is produce pollen and that gets spread to other flowers, and then you create new flowers in the blink of an eye." Marluxia sighed, looking over the various flowers he had been taking care of for the last two hours. He'd be scared if one of them started talking back, but then again he has been known to create strange things as of late. Namely a Venus fly trap that somehow grew a little larger than he had planned. Oh well, he could train it to be a guard plant. Or to eat anyone that spread the news about the latest revelation.

Marluxia looked around, thankfully not seeing anyone. But he was getting rather lonely, and talking to flowers didn't really cut it for him. He hadn't seen Vexen for a couple days, but that wasn't unusual since his superior almost always stayed in the lower levels of the castle when he could. He hadn't even seen Zexion since the poor boy was allergic to his flowers, and almost always sneezed when he was around him. That only left his friends that would be willing to talk to him.

"Marly? Oh there, you are. Xemnas said for me to get you for the meeting. He said it was important and he wants to speak with you afterwards. I don't know what he wants to talk to you about. If he suspects anything, it's been nice knowing you. I'll take good care of your flowers if you get killed." Demyx spoke, walking up to his friend.

"Good care of them means no drowning them, Demyx. Oh it doesn't matter… I forgave you for that. Sorry… I really hate this whole mood swing thing." Marluxia sighed, moving his hands over his stomach while looking at the blond Nocturne. He was halfway dreading what the meeting was going to be about. Or if Xemnas would actually notice the slight change in his form, but he knew it would be happening eventually. And that alone wouldn't be something he'd look forward to.

"I know. But we should really go; I can't even afford to be late. We'll go together how does that sound? That way neither of us will be in trouble for being late, and Xemnas can go on for three hours with whatever he wants to rant about." Demyx laughed before creating a portal to head to the meeting room.

"He'll notice my stomach, you know that. I sit almost directly across from him." Marluxia protested before he walked through his own portal, dreading what would be waiting for them in the stark white room. He sighed, praying that no one would really be able to tell except for the three that he trusted and already knew from day one of his discovery.

* * *

"I'm glad you can finally grace us with your presence, XI. Now as we all know, the urgency to collect hearts is at an all time high. I know all of you are worn out from your latest missions, but remember what is at stake here. If we want to be whole again, you must do your respective duties." Xemnas started, looking directly at Marluxia before he leaned back in his chair. His arms crossing over his chest briefly.

"But aren't you the least bit curious as to why he has been absent? Or neglecting his duties?" Saïx asked, looking up at Xemnas. He occasionally looked at Marluxia out of the corner of his eye, curious as to why one of the younger members was acting so secretive. And had been extremely cautious as to not carry heavy things or help his superiors with little odds and ends around the castle.

"Of course I am. And perhaps you can fill us in on these reasons. I know you were present last week, but you appear… different somehow. Is there a reason for this? You know the penalty for betraying and lying to me. I graciously gave you a second chance, but you're on thin ice Marluxia." Xemnas replied before looking over at the rose haired assassin. He knew that himself along with the other senior members were curious about this condition. However he couldn't help but notice that Vexen and Zexion were strangely quiet about this.

"I can't tell you right now, sir. Please understand that." Marluxia replied, keeping his hands on his lap. Mostly to avoid putting one on his stomach, which he had been doing quite frequently as of late. He looked over at his superior, who had less than a pleased expression on his normally cold features. _That is not a happy face…_

"You can't or you won't? See me at the Altar of Naught, XI. The rest of you, you know your missions for the day. Do not come back empty handed. Vexen, I'm pairing you with Marluxia for a mission so stay behind and wait in the hall. It will take just a moment." Xemnas spoke before he portaled out of the room with the others doing the same.

Vexen watched the two leave, a look of concern crossing his face. Actually amazed that the meeting lasted a full 15 minutes instead of 3 hours. But he also knew that Xemnas had to find out about the pregnancy sooner or later. He figured that four months into it was better than nothing, better than waiting until Marluxia was in labor. Then again if the pink haired assassin was as tired as he appeared, he could easily fall asleep in the office. Which wouldn't bode well either.

"You alright Vexen? I haven't seen you look this concerned since you accidentally gave Xemnas the wrong report on a mission." Zexion asked, walking up to the older male. He had known Vexen for a long time, so he could easily tell when something was bothering the blond even if the other denied anything was wrong.

"Marluxia has been extremely tired the last week at least… has he been getting any rest at all? I'm just worried about what will happen if he falls asleep during the conversation with Xemnas. Or worse… when we're at dinner. Or somehow he'd fall asleep on him… how I don't know, but it's the worst case scenario aside from Xemnas finding out just by looking at him." Vexen replied, lowering his head for a moment. He sighed for a brief second as he directed his attention toward Zexion.

Zexion nodded, putting a hand on the taller man's shoulder. He would feel partly guilty because his illusions were only for those that Marluxia chose to not know about his condition. Mainly those that he perceived as a threat, possibly including Xemnas, Saïx and even Larxene. Xigbar, he wasn't sure. But he didn't think that Marluxia felt threatened by the scarred man. Xaldin, he knew the other was afraid of him.

"He'll be fine… trust me. I have an illusion that should hopefully work soon… the only problem is that Xemnas needs something of Marluxia's so it would work. If he falls asleep on him, it's safe to say he'd at least get a loose hair or something. Or maybe Marluxia will leave behind a pen or something by accident." Zexion replied as they walked down the hall. He didn't wish to leave the other alone, not until he was sure Marluxia was fine.

"A pen? He doesn't carry a pen around. He was hooded at the meeting, Zexion. And we know for some odd reason whenever he removes his hood, or summons his weapon then sakura petals flitter around. So maybe if he does remove his hood, Xemnas will have a petal. Or is it the other way around? If Marly carries something around with him all the time, Xemnas won't know about it." Vexen suggested, trying to make sense of how the illusion would work for the pink haired assassin.

"Right… but you know we can't carry around our weapons all the time… I'll think about it. Right now we have to see if Marluxia is alright. They've been up there for a long time. And I don't believe Xemnas will have the patience if Marluxia just happens to be asleep up there…" Zexion spoke before he portaled to the Altar of Naught, figuring that Vexen wouldn't be too far behind him.

* * *

"XI… get off of me." Xemnas growled, reluctantly holding the Graceful Assassin in his arms. He was in the middle of a long rant, yelling at Marluxia when the other passed out in his arms. Now the pink haired assassin was apparently either asleep, or dead. He didn't know, and he really didn't care at the moment. All he wanted was for Marluxia to get off of him and on with his mission. If he was alive of course. If dead, then he could easily be replaced.

Vexen tilted his head as he and Zexion appeared next to Xemnas. One look could tell the two that he was not amused at all. But what concerned him was the fact that Marluxia was passed out instead of standing there, talking to Xemnas. He had no idea what caused him to do so, or why he ended up in their superior's arms. Deep inside he knew better than to jump to conclusions, so he decided to deduct a few possibilities of why the younger was passed out.

"Something wrong Superior? Perhaps we can help. I'll have to see if he's running a fever, something had to have caused Marluxia to pass out." Zexion spoke, moving to retrieve the older male from Xemnas' arms. He could easily see Marluxia's stomach, but could Xemnas? The answer to the question scared him

"We were talking, however he was still being silent about what was wrong with him. I kept prying, then he said something about a baby… but I don't know what the hell he's talking about. Then he passed out in my arms. The only one of us that can do such a thing is Larxene… and as far as I know she's not pregnant. So I want one of you to tell me what the hell is going on. And why he seems to be a little heavier than usual." Xemnas started, crossing his arms as he looked at both Zexion and Vexen. He was a smarter man than most of the Organization had given him credit for.

"If you must know, this is strictly between the four of us. No one else is to know. But knowing Marluxia he told Demyx… but I digress. I'll tell you what is going on with one simple request. For the next five months he is to have shorter, less strenuous missions. Perhaps only for Heartless detail in worlds that are close to us." Vexen started, seeing the other's amber eyes narrow at his request for Marluxia to have shorter missions.

"Oh do go on, IV. I'd love to hear what else you have planned. Or at least tell me why you want me to grant XI shorter missions and only place him on Heartless detail. What good is an assassin if he is doing menial jobs for me?" Xemnas asked, looking down into Vexen's eyes. He already didn't like the scientist's request, and even less so since the other didn't have a decent reason for it.

"Four months ago, things… happened in my lab… and now Marluxia is suffering from the effects of our actions. Or rather… the consequences. Which is more fitting considering he's so low in the ranks…" Vexen replied, obviously avoiding the topic right now. He really wanted to just get Marluxia to his room, then go down to the lab to find a way to fix this problem. And if Xemnas found out that the assassin had a heart… he didn't want to think about it.

"Get on with it! I don't really care what goes on with the others around here. If you're not on a mission, you know you're free to do what you will. Just tell me what is going on before I decide to have Saïx get it out of you the hard way." Xemnas growled, watching Zexion as he held onto Marluxia from the corner of his eye. Whatever it was, he wanted to know. Now.

Vexen sighed, knowing he had to tell their superior. Consequences be damned, it was better this way than waiting for another five months. Of course he had no idea what would happen to Marluxia, himself or the unborn child. That would have to wait until the months passed and it became more apparent as to the other's condition.

"Well… it's hard to explain… but Marluxia is pregnant. About four months and a week along… he's due sometime in June from what I gathered. I will do everything in my power to make sure that he is taken care of during that time, and I will see to the delivery myself. If I am absent, I appoint Zexion as midwife since he knows what to expect. That is why I want him to have lighter missions, but he can still collect hearts for you Superior." Vexen spoke honestly, fearing what the silver haired man would do or say in light of this revelation.

"I want proof of this pregnancy in the next month, Vexen. Create an ultrasound or take him to Twilight Town or anywhere that has a hospital for undeniable proof. For now I'll honor your request, but if this turns out to be false he will have the same amount of time for missions as you and the others have. Am I understood?" Xemnas spoke, although he was still in a bit of shock and knew he'd probably end up screaming to the sky once his two senior members left him alone. He did appear to be calm, but on the inside he was far from it.

"You will get your proof by then. Thank you, Superior." Vexen replied before he turned to Zexion and Marluxia. So far he felt they dodged another bullet, but for how long? He was more surprised with how well their superior was taking the news however. He sighed, knowing full well the next five months would be a living hell for himself and Marluxia. Especially if Xemnas went back on his word, which was entirely possible with the amber eyed man.

* * *

Yeah… I don't know where the heck they'd find a hospital or an ultrasound. But I'll think of something. And I apologize for the shortness. Next chapter will be longer.

Now Xemnas knows. What will happen next? Can Marluxia find a way to convince him that he can still do his missions for as long as he's able? Or will he be kicked out because of his pregnancy? All this and more in the next chapter of Flower Child. Please read and review.


	3. It's a girl

Notes: This chapter promises to be amusing. And I'll have some cuteness when they finally see their baby on an ultrasound image. But any future suggestions for the fic will be appreciated. And just for RiYuYami I finally added Roxas in the fic. Took me long enough right?

Thank yous: To everyone that reviewed the last chapter. And thank you all for your patience as well. I hope this chapter will be as good as the last one if not better. And my writers block is over, so we can all rejoice for that.

Disclaimer: Same as the previous two chapters.

Song Inspiration: Baby – Dave Matthews

_**Flower Child**_

_**© Buka2000**_

* * *

A couple weeks had passed by since the almost ill fated meeting between Marluxia and Xemnas. However Vexen had failed to produce an image of an ultrasound, meaning he had another two weeks to prove that Marluxia was indeed pregnant and not dying of a cancerous tumor or some other odd growth that could prove to be fatal if left untreated. Of course rumors were already buzzing about the pink haired assassin, courtesy of the two closest members of the Organization. No other member aside from Demyx, Xemnas, Vexen and Zexion knew about the pregnancy.

"You can't be serious… men can make babies, but they can't have them! He is not pregnant, Axel. Unless you can prove it to me, I won't believe it. And where exactly did you hear this information from?" Roxas protested as he looked up at his best friend while his arms remained crossed over his chest. He knew that the red head was known for pulling pranks on the other members, and even spreading sometimes untrue tales about the members as well. There was no way the blonde could even know that the green eyed man in front of him was being honest.

"Have I ever lied to you? I can prove it. Besides, I heard about it from Zexion when I was walking past the library the other day. And you can't tell me that you haven't noticed the fact that Marly is looking a little bit heavier than normal." Axel smirked before putting his arm around Roxas' shoulders. That much he wasn't lying about, but that only proved that Zexion's illusions hadn't taken effect yet.

"And where are you taking me? Maybe he is just dying, or he's sick and he doesn't want anyone to know about it. There is no way that Marluxia is pregnant. You know as well as I do that it's not possible." Roxas protested as the red head all but pulled him down the hallway toward the garden. He did want to see this for himself, and hear it straight from Marluxia's mouth instead of from Axel.

Axel just grinned and pulled his younger friend down the hallway. He knew that he'd get a straight answer from the older botanist. He didn't want to prove his blond friend wrong, but maybe he was wrong. Either way the red head had a mischievous smirk across his face. They were going to get to the bottom of this once and for all.

* * *

Marluxia turned, hearing some footsteps coming down the stepping stones that led toward his roses. He figured it was probably Xemnas coming to give him a lecture on skipping a mission, or Vexen telling him that he wanted to conduct further experiments on him. Or it was Demyx, which he wouldn't have minded since the younger Nocturne seemed to be understanding about all of this. Or he was just pretending he understood so he didn't hurt his feelings.

Then again, Xemnas would have portaled and he knew that Vexen was planning on going to Twilight Town in a half hour with himself to have an ultrasound done and see how everything was going. He sighed and ran his hand over his stomach, looking down at himself for a moment. Marluxia then turned his head to see Axel and Roxas, he trusted the shorter blond. But he didn't trust the red head for one moment.

"Hey Marly. I just wanted to see how you and your man baby were doing." Axel smirked, putting his arm around the assassin's shoulder. Leaning almost dangerously close to the other's face, emerald green eyes still showing his curiosity and possible devious nature.

"Leave me alone, Axel. I do not wish to deal with you burning my garden today. And who ever said anything about a baby? Last time I checked, men couldn't have them. And despite my appearance, I'd say that I'm definitely a male." Marluxia narrowed his eyes, moving out from under the other's arm. He and Axel never did get along, that much could be proven just by the look in his eyes.

"Oh come on… I know you're hiding something from us. And you wouldn't lie to Roxas now would you? Because you know that if you make him cry, I will easily stuff my chakrams where the sun doesn't shine." Axel spoke, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"And I can easily cut a certain part of your anatomy off with my scythe. Now leave me the hell alone or I will make it happen! I'll tell Roxas on my own accord, thank you very much. Now go!" Marluxia growled, turning his back on the fire wielder which probably wasn't the smartest move but he just wanted to avoid this whole conversation and topic.

Axel blinked, watching the assassin turn his back on himself and Roxas. Oh not a smart move at all. He never knew Marluxia to be so testy either, or snap at them. So something was definitely up with the older male, but what? He saw Marluxia's stomach as the other turned around. So he was hiding something, and it had to have been his first suspicion of a baby.

"You arrogant bastard… tell us now or we'll have to get it out of Mansex. And you know that he'll make you tell everyone what is going on. Or do I have to do it the hard way? I am your superior, Marly." Axel spoke, moving toward the assassin before a wall of flames circled the two. He wasn't going to hurt the other, but he also didn't want Marluxia to escape that easily.

"Always fire with you Axel... fine I'll tell you and Roxas. Just lower your flames. I won't make a run for it. I have too much to do today as it is. And yes, Xemnas knows…" Marluxia sighed softly, waiting for the flames to go down before he spoke to the red head and Roxas. He usually chuckled at the unfortunate anagram of their superior's name, but today he didn't feel like it.

"What is it? And who else knows?" Roxas asked, putting a hesitant hand on Axel's shoulder, hoping to calm the other down so Marluxia could speak without his voice shaking too much. He knew the rose haired man was one of his superiors, but he never really cared about rank or their positions in the Organization.

"The rumors you hear are true… Now whoever told the rumors will die a violent death… but I am pregnant. Demyx, Zexion, Xemnas, and now you two know. Of course Vexen knows… he was there. Saïx probably knows by now too… I don't know about the others yet." Marluxia sighed, closing his eyes. He had been feeling a weird flutter in his stomach, but thought nothing of it at that moment. It didn't hurt, it just felt odd.

"I was right! So when is your seedling due?" Axel laughed, looking at the assassin before he moved to head back inside with Roxas after he made the flames disappear once again. He was satisfied, now knowing the truth and that he didn't even bet munny on the whole thing. So all in all he was having a good day. Plus he got to pick on Marluxia. So that was the best part of the whole day.

"Shut. Up. It is a baby, Axel. Don't make me use your catch phrase against you. Vexen figured in June… so in 4 months and two weeks." Marluxia replied, almost tempted to summon his scythe just to get the pyro to shut up and leave him alone for at least an hour. He hoped that wasn't too much to ask the younger.

Axel shook his head before leaving with Roxas. He wasn't done yet, not by a long shot. However he could tell that his best friend was happy for Marluxia, so he figured that he'd cut out the ribbing. For a few hours anyway, or maybe until the rose haired man started showing more.

* * *

"So… where exactly are we going Vexen? You were pretty cryptic in the garden." Marluxia asked, standing next to the taller male. He was now with him while standing near the clock tower in Twilight Town. Now if they could find where they were supposed to go, that would be so much better for the pair.

"Like I can read Zexion's handwriting. He said there is a hospital somewhere here… but I can't read the directions. And yes, he said to come here because if we went to Hollow Bastion then we might not get back." Vexen replied, walking down the sidewalk while looking for anything that looked like a hospital or even a road sign that could have pointed to one.

Marluxia nodded before they walked down the sidewalk together, seeing a few kids running past them. He didn't really recognize any of them at all, but they didn't seem to be a problem. They just kept on their business, laughing and looking at some strange marble. He thought nothing of it until a brunette girl ran into him.

"Oh! I'm sorry… Hayner was being an idiot again. So I didn't see you… I didn't mean it." Olette spoke before she ran off after Hayner and Pence, not even noticing the older man's odd condition. But she didn't expect to hear his voice calling after her, making her stop in her tracks.

"Hold on just a minute. We're… new to the area and we wanted to know where the local hospital was located. I trust you do have one here don't you?" Marluxia asked softly, a light smile crossing his lips. He knew that the younger didn't mean to run into him. She didn't look familiar; then again he rarely came to Twilight Town as it was. He figured Roxas would know her.

"There is one close to the beach. Go to the train station and board one that leaves toward there, but I'd suggest running. The next train leaves in a few minutes." Olette spoke, but then something hit her as she saw the black cloaks. What was the Organization doing here in the first place? She'd have to talk to her friends about this. But then again would they believe her?

Vexen nodded as she ran off again. He looked at Marluxia, watching as the other had his eyes closed with his hand over his stomach. It was either really hurting him, or there was something else going on that the blond wasn't aware of at the moment. He decided to shrug it off and go back to the train station with Marluxia, knowing they couldn't be late to the appointment. And they would finally get the proof they needed for Xemnas to show that Marluxia was indeed pregnant.

"It would be easier if we portaled, you know that. We portaled here after all." Marluxia spoke, walking down the sidewalk with Vexen. He knew the other saw him move his hand over his stomach, but it just felt weird with faint movements now happening within him. He had a feeling that Vexen wouldn't care either way if the baby was moving, or sleeping.

"Well yes… but we don't know where the beach is here, remember? We could end up portaling into the ocean or some random house. And how good would that look? Two random black cloaked men show up in an old woman's house, causing a massive heart attack?" Vexen replied before he picked up the pace to the train station. They weren't too far from it as it was, so they had time.

"I know that. But we already stick out like a sore thumb here. Fine… we'll do it your way. Let's go… and then can we go back after we see the baby and how everything is going? I don't think Xemnas will mind if I slept through a meeting today." Marluxia spoke as he followed Vexen as fast as he could, considering the extra weight on his back.

"Right… and he'd appreciate you sleeping on him again? I don't think so, Marluxia. You can take a nap when we get back, but I'll wake you up before the meeting. He knows you're pregnant, but we still have to attend meetings as usual." Vexen spoke, crossing his arms over his chest. He sighed as he moved forward quickly, but not so quick as to lose Marluxia in the crowd going to the trains. That wouldn't have boded well for either of them.

* * *

Marluxia looked around as they went inside the hospital; he knew that he was already getting strange looks. Either due to his slightly enlarged stomach, or some other reason he wasn't sure of. It could have also been because he and Vexen were two members of the Organization, so they could have also been looks of nervousness and worry that they might get the other 11 members for a mass attack on Twilight Town.

"The doctor is right down the hall. Zexion told me she'd be waiting for us, and to go past the receptionist. So this hopefully shouldn't take long at all. Or so I'm praying." Vexen spoke, heading down the hall with Marluxia as he put his arm around the other's waist. Might as well look like a couple right?

Marluxia just nodded as they headed down the hall, looking around for the doctor wherever he or she might be. Odds were that it could end up being a male doctor and Zexion would have lied to them, then again it wouldn't have been the first time the schemer misled them with information. So he was being cautious, hoping to whatever being there was that things would end up going well and that the doctor was indeed who Zexion mentioned.

"Well so far he was right. Here's the office. And… no doctor. I guess we wait? Or go in?" Vexen pondered, a light frown crossing his lips as he stepped part way inside the office. He saw various degrees and posters lining the walls, wondering if they were even in the right place. Or if her office was actually further down than he was led to believe.

"Can I help you?" A soft feminine voice spoke up from behind a file cabinet. Dark green eyes looked over the two men, obvious confusion written on her face and the rest of her features. She was a little nervous with who was standing in the doorway of her office, but no one could really blame her.

"Oh, yes you can actually. Our friend told us that you specialized in strange or high risk pregnancies. I believe this situation falls under both categories. This pregnancy is indeed strange, and high risk. Just please, don't ask about specifics." Vexen spoke, walking into the office a little more while almost pulling Marluxia in to join him.

"And your friend's name? Not many people know about me. I'm the only one in Twilight Town that specializes in male pregnancies. Of course I'm also wondering why two members from Organization XIII are here to begin with." The doctor asked softly, but she wasn't going to ask for specifics unless she had to. She figured she didn't really want to know if they didn't want to tell her. Then she looked at Marluxia and it clicked. He was the pregnant one in question.

"I don't know which name he went by when he talked to you last, but it was Zexion. And we're here obviously because XI is the expectant one in question. So if you'll just perform the examination, we'll be on our way when it is completed. And we need a print out of the fetus." Vexen spoke, crossing his arms over his chest.

Marluxia almost glared at the blond, he knew Vexen almost always called him by number instead of his name. But why the hell would he do that even out in public? He knew this was going to be a long five months… probably more like four and a half, depending on how far long the doctor said he was. He guessed 18 weeks, but he had been wrong before.

"XI? Who the heck is that… you call everyone by number or just this mysterious eleven person? As for this Zexion person… I only remember an Ienzo." She spoke before she got the machine started up and motioned for Marluxia to get up on the table so she could get a good look at the unborn child. She offered a faint smile to the rose haired man, sensing that he was either annoyed or tired.

"I call everyone by number, mostly the lower ranked neophytes. I respect those that were with me from the beginning. But XI is this man right here, or whatever he is now. For his charts though, put Marluxia. They wouldn't understand who number 11 is. That is just his rank." Vexen replied, offering a faint smirk toward the other.

"Now you act all scientific… I hate that you know? And I do have a name _Even_." Marluxia smirked, lying back on the table. Oh how he loved to torment Vexen, he even knew the other's true name. Which was probably even more than Vexen knew about him. But now he waited for the doctor to deliver the news, and see what exactly he was having. And how far along he really was.

The doctor just blinked, looking between the two men before shaking her head. She put the gel on Marluxia's stomach once she unzipped his cloak. She expected him to jump slightly; a light smile crossed her lips once she moved the probe over the other's stomach slowly.

"I told you to never call me that, Marluxia. That is part of my past, this is me now. Even is dead, do I make myself clear?" Vexen spoke before he directed his attention to the screen in front of him. A small gasp of surprise escaped his lips as he saw a head followed by a spine, and small arms.

"If you two are done squabbling, I want to show you something. And let you hear something… which is odd considering you aren't supposed to have a heart. But listen. And watch the screen as I move the probe down." The doctor smiled, turning up the volume to the machine. She heard a faint lub dub, that being Marluxia's heart and a faster paced lub-dub for the baby.

"That's… that is not good… I mean I'm happy that we can hear the baby's heartbeat and my own. But it's not good for both of us… if our superior finds out; he'll kill the baby for its heart…" Marluxia spoke softly, almost sadly as he saw the tiny little arms and the outline of the face. He sighed, hoping that he could find a way to keep the baby alive even after it was born.

"Well don't let him. Your instincts will tell you to protect your baby, Marluxia. Now… let's see what we have. You're at 18 weeks, so we can tell the gender at this point. This is the earliest we can. So… according to this, and pay no attention to the umbilical cord. But it looks like you're having a girl." The doctor smiled softly, wondering what the pairs reaction would be to that statement.

Marluxia was stunned, almost expecting a boy. But at least he was right about how far along he was, so that made him feel a little better. He smiled softly, looking at his daughter. He had a perfect name for her, but that could wait until much later on. He wanted to see what Vexen thought about this new revelation. But now Xemnas would have the proof that he was indeed pregnant.

"She is rather cute. So 18 weeks, we figured as much but it is best to find out from a professional after all. Am I correct? So can we get a print out of the baby please?" Vexen spoke, knowing that this was exactly what they needed. But he didn't want to seem too cold and brash about it. Yet. He didn't state the reason why he wanted a print out, for all she knew it could have been for first baby pictures.

Marluxia sighed, watching as the doctor printed out the images to Vexen. He knew this was going to be tough for the next 22 weeks, but right now he had more important things on his mind. Like how exactly would they explain this to everyone else? And would they find out any way through Axel and Roxas? He shook his head, sitting up slowly as they prepared to leave. He knew once they got back, things would not be easy at all.

* * *

I had to put the Mansex bit in for RiYuYami. Not the person she wanted to say it, but it's coming. Just waiting for the mother of all mood swings to hit Marluxia. Aside from this chapter… Anywho, I hope you all liked seeing Xiuying for the first time. I'll have more baby cuteness later on. So please read and review. 


	4. Frozen Assassin?

Author's Notes: I'm glad everyone was pleased with my last chapter, and with Marluxia having a girl and a heart. It was planned all along really since I got the name for her and all. We'll see how things progress from here. I don't like taking my time with this though… but now Marly is 20 weeks, and only… 4 more months to go. But he's probably happy he's so close.

Disclaimer: Same as the previous chapters. I only own Xiuying and the doctor.

Song inspiration: Missing – Evanescence

_**Flower Child**_

_**© Buka2000**_

* * *

Vexen sighed, he hadn't seen Marluxia in a week and he was waiting on Xemnas' final decision as well after showing their superior the ultrasound image. He kept a copy for himself, and he knew Marluxia had one as well. But what scared him the most was the fact that the assassin now had a heart. It hurt him, figuratively, to know what was going to happen to Marluxia once Xemnas figured out what to do about this. Or what would happen to the baby for that matter. He looked through various papers, sitting back in his chair while his eyes shifted from object to object.

"Hard at work, IV or are you thinking about something other than your duties at this moment?" Xemnas asked portaling behind the other with his arms crossed over his chest. He was not pleased with this development at all. And now he knew that Vexen and Zexion were indeed telling the truth about the pregnancy. He held the printout in his hand, somehow knowing better than to tear it up.

"Ah… I was just going through some old reports, sir. You haven't seen XI around anywhere have you? I haven't seen him in a week, and I figured that he would be resting since he's getting further along now." Vexen asked hesitantly, almost afraid to see what the other was going to do or what his answer was going to be. He was worried that he sent him on a long mission to some place that Marluxia couldn't handle.

"I sent him on a mission a few days ago. He should have been back by now. It was a simple, routine mission. Just going to Deep Jungle and then come right back. Or was it Land of The Dragons… if he doesn't come back tonight, I'll have you and Demyx look for him. And I know that you are telling the truth, I will lessen his missions starting two weeks from now." Xemnas started, watching Vexen's actions. He was almost amused by how quickly the other's face turned almost red at the mention of the second world.

Vexen narrowed his eyes, but he knew better than to strike his superior. How could he send Marluxia to Land of the Dragons? It was freezing in some parts, and he knew how sensitive the pink haired assassin was to the cold due to the fact he controlled plants and it was his element. He was full aware that most flowers died in extreme cold as well.

"Damn it… just tell me where you sent him! If he hasn't come back in a few days, he could be dead. Not that you would care. You know full well he can't handle the cold. And if you sent him to Port Royal, those pirates probably killed him or Luxord decided to let him take part in a rum party." Vexen hissed while having his hands clenched inside his cloak pockets.

"We can't care, Four. You know that. We have no capability for love, caring or worry. Or even regret for our actions. If we did, then we certainly wouldn't be as notorious as we are. But if you want to know, I sent him to Land of the Dragons. And… I know about him having a heart. Remedy that situation, or I will have to take care of it myself." Xemnas smirked before he portaled out of the lab, leaving Vexen standing there almost dumbfounded.

Vexen narrowed his eyes, walking down the hall as he looked around the castle for any signs of Marluxia. Maybe he came back and was asleep in his room, or was in the garden tending his flowers. He really didn't want to think that Xemnas was so cruel as to leave the other alone for more than three days, with no thought of even looking for him. He knew they couldn't care, but it still got up quite a bit upset with the older man.

"Vexy? What's wrong?" Demyx asked, having noted the blonde academic heading toward Marluxia's room. Then it finally clicked, he was looking for Marluxia or he was just heading down the hallway to check on something else. But it was worth investigating for the younger nocturne.

"It's Marluxia. You haven't seen him yet have you? I'm rather concerned since Xemnas didn't tell me until now that he was sent to a place that isn't good for him. And since he's pregnant, it could be worse… mostly for Marluxia, but the baby could be affected as well." Vexen replied, stopping in his tracks to look at Demyx. A faint smile crossing his lips, knowing that the other would be more than happy to help look for Marluxia.

"No… I was going to look for him too. Marly said that I could help him pick out something for the baby's crib. But that was a few days ago. You don't think he's hurt do you?" Demyx asked a frown crossing his lips as the idea of Marluxia being injured entered his mind. It wouldn't be good for him or the baby if that was the case.

"Come with me. We have to bring warm blankets, and anything else we can find. I have a bad feeling that he's in trouble. Especially if he was stuck on the mountain there for three days or more, and bring an extra cloak. He'll need the warmth." Vexen spoke as he literally ran down the hallway, hoping that Demyx would follow him. He knew this was a literal life or death situation for both Marluxia and the unborn baby.

"Why did Xemnas send him there if he knows that he can't handle the temperature? We know Marly hates cold and extreme heat. Normally he doesn't go to Agrabah or Land of Dragons. What if he's in Agrabah… that could be worse." Demyx spoke, gathering an extra cloak just in case they found him in Land of Dragons.

"We'll check both places first. First Land of Dragons, and if not there then we'll go to Agrabah." Vexen spoke as he got a few blankets, trusting his first suspicion more than his second. He knew Marluxia never went to Agrabah, but he could also be wrong because he assumed the same about the assassin going to Land of Dragons.

* * *

Marluxia opened his eyes, a soft moan escaping his lips as he looked around him. He instantly moved his hands over his stomach, fear and shock going through deep blue eyes. The baby was still there, but why wasn't she moving? And why was he so damned cold? The last he remembered was going through a dark portal, and now he was staring up at a thatched ceiling with fire crackling in a make shift fireplace in front of him. But no blankets covered him… they knew who he was. Well, whoever they were.

"Please… tell me where I am… and what happened. I'm freezing, literally… I can't stand the cold weather. I'm not… exactly a normal person." Marluxia spoke softly, his voice shaking along with his muscles. At least he was shivering, so that was a good sign of his body trying to warm up. That just didn't make him feel better about his daughter and what could have happened to her.

"And why should I tell you? You're part of Organization XIII, and you only come after one of two things. New members to recruit or you kill innocents for their hearts because of your selfish goals. As for why you're here, my daughter brought you in because she felt pity. However now you're conscious, you best be on your way. And never come to this village again." A middle aged man spoke, crossing his arms over his chest as he prodded the cushion with his foot. Forcing the rose haired man to sit up, and hopefully be on his way.

"Oh for the… you think I had a choice in coming here? I was going elsewhere, not here. My superior forced me here. Yes, I am part of the Organization. But that really shouldn't have anything to do with me being in your hut." Marluxia protested, getting up slowly before putting a hand on his back. He narrowed his eyes as he walked out of the hut slowly, moving back toward where he came from.

The older man shook his head, walking back into his hut as Marluxia walked off. As long as the young man left, he would feel better. And as long as no one came looking for him, he would be at ease. He just didn't know how wrong he would be about finally finding peace and quiet here.

* * *

"Marluxia?! Where are you? If you can hear me, answer my voice!" Vexen called, Demyx close behind him as they walked toward the village that they figured Marluxia could have been taken to. They found a frozen, dead rose on the side of the hill figuring that Marluxia was definitely there at some point. He just hoped that it didn't mean that the Graceful Assassin was dead.

"Wait… I see him Vexy. You can't miss that pink hair anywhere. He doesn't look that good though… he's never that pale." Demyx frowned, running up to his friend who was leaning against the wall that bordered the village from the outer edges that faced the mountains. He could see the assassin breathing, but he could also see tears in his eyes half frozen on his cheeks.

"Demyx…" Marluxia spoke softly, looking up at his friend. His eyes half lidded, while his body remained shivering slightly. He hadn't even been in the hut that long; he didn't have much of a chance to warm up. It could easily be seen by his purple lips and chilled hands. He didn't even really feel Demyx put his hand on his shoulder, or Vexen pick him up.

"It's alright… we'll take you back and get you warmed up. And no, I won't take you to my room. You're close to being dangerously hypothermic, Marluxia. We can't afford that to happen in your condition. So just hold on, I'll get you in your room." Vexen spoke before he opened a portal carefully, making sure Marluxia didn't fall out of his arms.

Marluxia just nodded, putting his head against Vexen's chest as they went through the portal together. He wasn't worried about himself, but rather their unborn daughter. But he cried all he was going to cry earlier, so there were no more tears left at the moment. He just prayed hard that she would be okay and that there would be nothing horribly wrong.

"Don't drop him. We can let Lexy to carry him to his room." Demyx suggested, but just as soon as they entered the dark void they reappeared in the botanist's room. He bit his lip, knowing that Vexen would think him crazy if not a little dense for his statement. He just didn't know where the other was going to take them.

"I won't need his assistance. I have to run and get a few things for Marluxia though. Stay with him, keep him warm. Make sure that he doesn't take off his cloak. And above all, please keep him awake." Vexen spoke after he gently placed Marluxia on the bed, disappearing soon afterwards into another portal.

* * *

Demyx nodded, staying close to Marluxia while waiting for Vexen to return. He smiled a little, pulling the covers over his older friend. He wanted to make sure that he was comfortable, and nice and warm. He put his head on the other's chest, listening to Marluxia's heartbeat. It was something he missed, but it proved that they had hearts. And even the baby did too.

"Your heart is racing, I know you're scared for the baby. But I'm here for you, so is Vexen. And Lexy… I don't know about puppy though." Demyx smiled, moving one hand toward his friend's stomach. He was still happy for his older friend, especially since he was one of the first to know about it aside from Vexen and Zexion.

"Puppy? Oh, Saïx. Right… he probably knows about this by now if Xemnas told him. And I think everyone can tell… wait do I still have feet? I know I'm only 5 months but I can't tell lying down. I can see you though." Marluxia smiled, letting the younger put his hand on his stomach. He almost gasped as the baby hit where Demyx's hand was now.

"You're not that fat, Marly. I don't know about later on, but right now you're not that fat." Demyx smiled, then looked own at his hand when he felt the baby kick it. That caused his smile to go wider, knowing that the little one was pretty strong at this stage of the pregnancy.

Marluxia nodded, wanting to close his eyes. But he also had a feeling that Demyx would squirt him with water or something to keep him from falling asleep. He was just so tired, and cold. It was like having Vexen lying next to him with his arms around his body, but the academic wasn't actually there.

"You know I'll never get my figure back after this. I just want to sleep… I'm tired, and cold. The bed is nice and comfortable…" Marluxia spoke softly, fighting a yawn. He closed his eyes halfway, only feeling a chilly hand on his neck. He opened his eyes again to look directly at Demyx. He sighed, knowing his friend was only trying to help out.

"Marly… no sleeping. And who cares if you get your figure back? You're having a baby, and with all that you do on missions you'll get it back. Your scythe isn't light; it can't be with that blade." Demyx giggled, cuddling up next to his friend. He just hoped Vexen wouldn't be too upset with how close he was to the other.

"It's light enough for me to swing easily. But the blade isn't light, that's true." Marluxia smiled softly, moving closer to Demyx but only in a friendly, wanting to be comforted manner. He had feelings for Vexen, and he'd keep those since he knew that Demyx had a few feelings for Xigbar. So there was no problem whatsoever with them not being entirely faithful to their respective partners.

* * *

Vexen portaled into Marluxia's room after a few minutes, which ended up being more like a half hour from when he left. But he had to explain a few things to Xemnas, try to avoid Saix and do it all in a short amount of time. Plus if Marluxia was suffering from hypothermia, he had to find things quickly to have the other regain body heat. But do so safely so he didn't harm Marluxia or their unborn child.

"Hey Vexy… he's asleep. I tried to keep him awake like you told me to, but it just didn't quite work out. But he's okay; he didn't say that he felt ill or anything. Just cold and very tired. Then again I would be too if I was stuck in that place for a few days. Do you know how long he really was there?" Demyx asked softly, trying not to wake up the sleeping assassin. Concern clearly written on his face still.

"I know, Demyx. As for how long he was there, I deducted that given his state of hypothermia he was actually there for a day, possibly a day and a half. The full three days he would be a lot worse off than he is currently. But it was entirely possible that he was in that hut for part of it as well, which saved him from certain death." Vexen spoke softly, walking carefully over toward Marluxia before he moved his hands over the other's stomach. Everything seemed fine, and the baby was moving around now. So she did have a chance to wake up from her close encounter of nearly freezing with her 'mother'.

"But he'll be alright? And the baby… you never told me what it was you know." Demyx protested, almost giving Vexen his version of puppy dog eyes. He was a little hurt that Marluxia and Vexen kept the gender of their baby secret for two weeks, but then again he probably understood in a way since the others might not take well to the news of either or. Or if it was actually twins.

"Marluxia will be fine. I just have to keep him warm, give him plenty of warm foods and liquids. And make sure that he warms up slowly. As for the baby, it's a girl. We have yet to decide on a name, but I'm sure that Marluxia will try his best to get me to agree on a flower name. It better not be anything like poppy or chrysanthemum…" Vexen sighed, running his fingers through his hair lightly.

"Oh! That's great. It doesn't matter what you name her does it? You have plenty of time. This is so exciting." Demyx smiled, shifting his position slightly but stayed next to the pink haired assassin unless Vexen said otherwise. He was excited for his friend, but he knew that the next few months could prove to be dangerous for him and the others.

"Not really. But it will have to be an anagram, unless he chooses a name that has an X in it already. And it would be hard to get poppy into an anagram… I'll pray he makes a good decision." Vexen spoke softly, sitting on the corner of the bed while watching Marluxia sleep. He too was aware of the fact that the next few weeks and days would prove to be interesting to say the least. He'd just take everything in stride and let it happen slowly.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Chapter 5 will hopefully be longer. Not sure when I'll get it up. I'm planning to have a chapter that will fall exactly on April 11th though.

And I also want to see when you all want the birth to be. He'll be 25 weeks in the next chapter, and we know most pregnancies last 40 as a norm.


	5. You'll be okay

Notes: I'll try to have the birth set for April 11th, without rushing this too much. But to do that, I'll have to do a few minor time skips before the birth actually happens. And I apologize again… but something tells me that it might not happen on April 11th unless I get my butt in gear and type away.

Thank yous: To all that reviewed so far. That and a huge thank you to Daina on deviantArt who gave me the inspiration for the shower scene from one of her latest 411 drawings. So I give full credit to her, even though it is slightly different from her submission. But Marluxia is still falling asleep, so that stayed the same.

Disclaimer: Still the same old one. Don't own, but I would love to.

Song inspiration: Lover Lay Down – Dave Matthews Band

**_Flower Child_**

**_© Buka2000_**

* * *

The next day started off without too much of a hitch, with the exception of Marluxia sleeping through breakfast and yet another meeting which did not appease Xemnas or Xaldin. Xigbar understood, mostly after talking to Demyx about the whole Marluxia almost freezing to death issue that happened the day before. A light frown crossed his lips as he looked down at the blond nocturne who was just taking a break from watching Marluxia.

"How is Marluxia doing? I don't know about Xemnas, Xaldin or Saïx… but I was worried about him. He looked like death warmed over yesterday, which I hadn't seen since he lost his breakfast a few months ago before we even found out." Xigbar asked, putting a hand on Demyx's shoulder. He was sure the other would eventually head back in to check on the assassin.

"He's still cold, which is still unusual you know? We're used to Vexen being icy cold. Just not Marly. He was talking about warming him up somehow, but I don't know if it will work." Demyx frowned, looking up at the taller. Aqua blue meeting up with one golden eye, but that didn't bother the young nocturne. He still liked Xigbar, despite the fact of the older having one eye and scars covering his body.

"He'll be fine. Marluxia is tough, despite having pink hair." Xigbar chuckled softly, putting his arms around Demyx lightly. He knew how the assassin was; he did recruit him after all. And he was actually quite impressed with how far Marluxia had come from his past. But he was also still worried for the younger, knowing that the cold was not Marluxia's friend let alone best corresponding element.

"But what exactly is Vexen going to do to warm him up? And don't tell me sex. That's your answer for everything. And I think that's what got Marly pregnant in the first place." Demyx spoke, leaning against Xigbar. He knew the other wasn't always thinking about sex, but it must have crossed his mind when he asked about warming Marluxia up.

"It doesn't involve sex. But I heard him say that he was going to try and get Marluxia in a warm shower or bath to help warm him up a little from the outside, and in turn that should help warm up his muscles slowly. We'll see what happens though." Xigbar replied, putting his chin on Demyx's head.

* * *

"XI, wake up. That is an order. Now wake up or I'll have to be forced to pull you up." Vexen spoke, standing next to Marluxia who was still fast asleep on his bed. He sighed, wanting to try and get the younger assassin up and on his feet so he could try and make the other feel better, and warm him up a little more from his encounter yesterday. That and he still had a few choice words for Xemnas, but he'd deal with his superior later.

Marluxia looked up at Vexen through half lidded eyes; he felt worn out and looked worse than he felt. He sighed as he got up slowly, still feeling a bit cold and his arms felt numb along with other parts of his body. He stood up slowly, almost stumbling against the taller man. He sighed, holding Vexen's hand.

"Easy Marluxia… just lean against me. I'm taking you to the shower so I can get you warmed up. And don't you dare find any innuendo in my statement." Vexen started, helping the other toward the bathroom. But he knew full well that Marluxia was going to find innuendo, he always did.

"Too late, Vexen dear. I already did. But I believe that's what got me pregnant in the first place." Marluxia smiled softly, walking slowly toward the bathroom. He wasn't that far along yet, only five months. But his muscles hurt from the exposure to the cold among other things. Some of it from the weight of the baby as well, and the fact he hadn't walked around much since before he got frozen.

"I told you not to. I should have known better than that… can you stand there while I get the water heated up?" Vexen spoke, thinking he heard another snicker. He sighed, knowing Marluxia even took that statement the wrong way. So there was definitely nothing wrong with the younger assassin. Only physical problems, nothing mentally at all.

"Of course. Don't let me stop your fun." Marluxia snickered, leaning against the wall. He knew to be careful with what he said though since he read the baby could hear him now. And he really didn't want his daughter's first word to be something she picked up from him or Vexen.

Vexen just muttered under his breath as he turned on the water, making sure that it was just the right temperature before he led Marluxia into the shower. He looked over at the assassin, who was just leaning against the wall, his eyes half closed. He frowned, moving over toward Marluxia as he let the water heat up.

"Please, don't go to sleep. I know you're tired, but try to stay awake." Vexen spoke, taking Marluxia's hand and leading him toward the shower once he removed the other's night clothes. He was shocked by a few bruises lining the other's back, and the side of his rounded stomach. What had caused them and why didn't the other mention them?

"Can I sleep after this?" Marluxia asked softly as Vexen led him into the shower. Almost surprised that the other was stripped down to nothing as well. Deep inside he was afraid that Vexen was going to try something while he was in this prone state. However right now all rational thought went out the window, since his mind was still somewhat foggy from the near death experience in Land of Dragons.

Vexen frowned, leading him under the water while letting it gradually warm up. He moved a little closer, only to help put some of the warmer water over the other's back and front. His intentions were only to make Marluxia feel better, and warm him up gradually not anything sexual at all. He just knew that the other must have been afraid that he was thinking in that manner, or something along those lines.

"Of course, Marluxia. Just not right now. Can you tell me how you got the bruises? Did you fall, or did someone strike you? I find the second hard to believe since you're still fairly quick on your feet, considering your condition." Vexen spoke softly, running a warm washcloth over Marluxia's back slowly. Careful to avoid the green and purple bruises, especially one rather dark one near his shoulder blade.

"Fell… I hit my shoulder after slipping in the snow. The one on my stomach... I don't know how that happened. But the baby is okay… I felt her move earlier. The hit wasn't that hard. Just hurts like hell…" Marluxia spoke softly, leaning forward a little so Vexen could continue his actions.

"Yes, she's fine. I checked on you last night while you were sleeping. She's quite active, which is excellent. But I'm sure you can attest to the activity. I just want you to take it easy, and I'll explain things to Xemnas. I'm saying this as I guess… friend? Not sure if lover is the right term." Vexen started, moving the washcloth around Marluxia's chest.

"Yeah… keeps me up most of the night. You should sleep next to me one night and let her hit you. As for what you are… how about a friend with benefits? Although I personally like the sound of lover." Marluxia chuckled softly before he leaned back against Vexen, trying his best not to fall asleep but he was already feeling quite relaxed with Vexen's actions combined with the warm water.

"I'll have to think about it, Mar. Just relax alright?" Vexen smiled as he continued his actions, moving the washcloth along the other's stomach and sides. He looked into half lidded deep blue eyes, praying that the other would be feeling better after this. Right now though, it was hard to tell how the assassin was feeling.

_-- Skippage --_ (I hate doing that, but I can't go much further with that scene. So now a totally new scene, but don't worry. Marluxia is safe in his room. For Y! Gallery I'll put more on the scene.)

Vexen sighed softly as he left Marluxia in his room; he was still concerned about the younger assassin and was actually quite upset with their superior. The older man knew full well that the rose haired man was sensitive to cold, and staying in that area for three days was idiotic for one who was not accustomed to the climate. He decided to portal to the hall that led to the Altar of Naught, seeing Saïx in front of him as expected.

Saïx turned his head, hearing someone portaling in behind him. He knew it wasn't Xemnas since the other was actually outside, talking to Kingdom Hearts again. The berserker was planning to join the superior, but decided to see what was going on first. He knew full well that Xemnas didn't like to be disturbed unless it was something of dire importance.

"Vexen? You're never here to see the Superior unless you have discovered something, or want to complain about something. What is it this time? Did your experiments get turned into ashes, or did XI send a giant fly trap to your lab again?" Saïx asked, crossing his arms as he half glared at the scientist. The other reason he didn't want Vexen here was that he'd cut into the time he would spend with Xemnas alone.

"And I expected to see you with Superior, Saïx. No, he didn't send a fly trap to my lab again, but XI is part of the problem. I'm concerned about him and I need to speak to Xemnas about the mission that he sent him on. He should know that the world he was sent to was not suitable for him." Vexen spoke, looking up into gold eyes.

"Superior meant no harm, Vexen. Perhaps he just was not thinking when he sent XI to that particular world. You know he has a lot on his plate, especially with these allegations floating around. And rumors of a pregnancy… that is just absurd. Plus you know that we can't feel concern." Saïx chuckled softly, stepping back from the green eyed scientist.

"No, he is well aware that he can't handle extreme cold. As for the rumors of a pregnancy, they are true. I'm sure you would have heard it from Xemnas, Saïx. I must speak with him in regards to Marluxia's condition. Yes I am quite aware that we can't feel concern." Vexen spoke, crossing his arms over his chest lightly. He had no time to waste, especially with Marluxia still feeling quite weak. But perhaps in the next few days or weeks the younger assassin would be feeling like his old self again.

"Very well. Tell Superior that I'll be speaking with him after you." Saïx spoke as he watched Vexen, backing up so the scientist could go past him. Then again he could always portal as well, but what was the fun in that? He didn't ask Vexen who was pregnant, but he was sure that the scientist was sure to tell him in time. Or at least Xemnas would, that much was a given.

* * *

Xemnas turned around as he heard footsteps behind him, a light smirk crossed hips lips as he figured out who it was. It wasn't Saïx, or any other member. Considering not many of the lower ranked even felt like bothering him up here, except for one certain scientist who was in front of him now.

"What is it that you want IV? Can't you see that I'm busy?" Xemnas spoke, letting amber meet up with green for a moment as he looked Vexen in the eyes. He knew exactly what the other wanted, but he just wanted to hear it from the blond first. And then draw his conclusions later.

"Busy? Looked like you were talking to Kingdom Hearts again, Xemnas. This will be the last time I bring this up, but I want to know something. Why did you send Marluxia to Land of Dragons? You know two things. One, he's pregnant. And two, he can't handle extreme cold or heat." Vexen asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he walked up to the other. Green eyes focused on amber.

"I'm aware of that, but I needed him to get something for me. It's not my fault he failed and ended up nearly freezing to death. I am keeping my word on having him do light missions for the next 20 weeks." Xemnas replied, looking at the other with a somewhat annoyed if not malevolent grin on his lips.

"Right… your search missions only last a day. If you wanted to get hearts, sometimes our missions last a good two days if not longer. All depending on where you send us. I'll be checking up on him for the next few weeks, and making sure that XI is not out of the castle." Vexen spoke, looking up at the other.

"I give the orders around here, IV. I don't care if you are his partner. We aren't supposed to feel concern, or love. I will give him six weeks to recover, and let him do light duties around the castle. Like letting him do whatever he does in the garden, sans the weeding. If that is all, you are dismissed." Xemnas spoke, turning his back on Vexen while he looked back up at the sky. He was definitely troubled if he was spending the majority of the evening up here.

Vexen shook his head and left Xemnas to stare at Kingdom Hearts again for another few hours, or however long their superior wanted to take. He figured that this was probably a good opportunity to rest before checking up on Marluxia, since he knew the botanist needed his own chance to rest and recover without him checking up every half hour or hour.

"So how is Marluxia doing? We haven't seen him in a few days. Or should we ask how the baby is?" Roxas asked, sitting across from Vexen in the kitchen. Axel was sitting next to him, but surprisingly kept his mouth shut for the time being. The blond figured that he was just waiting for the right moment to say something.

"Everything is fine. Marluxia will be fine tomorrow; he just needs a little more rest. Somehow our superior got it through his head that he should send Marluxia on a mission to somewhere he can't handle. The baby is fine too. Still strong and healthy." Vexen smiled a little as he picked at his salad.

"I heard about that. And you never told us what the baby is did you? You told Demyx, but he didn't mention it to us." Roxas protested before he ate a bit of his chicken. Maybe Vexen did mention it, but he didn't remember hearing the gender or anything else about the baby aside from when Marluxia confirmed his pregnancy.

Vexen tilted his head slightly, thinking that he must have told Roxas about the gender of the baby. A slight wave of guilt moved through him, then realizing that he didn't tell the younger male. He sighed softly, putting his fork down next to his plate as he looked over at the pair.

"I thought I did. Well, we're having a girl. Name is still undecided, but I'm going to try my damndest to keep Marluxia from naming her after a flower. Yet knowing him, he'll find a way to make me agree with his decision. I hate his mood swings…" Vexen spoke as he picked his fork back up and continued to work on his salad.

"I can see that. And now you have to find a way to put an x in Rose or Poppy." Axel snickered to himself. He was good for 15 minutes, and the statement was just too good for him to pass up after all. But at least he didn't say anything cruel, so that had to have been a good thing. Although judging from the glare he received from Vexen, maybe he found a way to push it too far again.

"He is not going to name her after a flower, Axel. Just... do whatever you were doing earlier. Now if you'll excuse me…" Vexen spoke before he stood up, nodding toward the others before he walked out of the kitchen. A million new questions went through his mind, mostly involving Marluxia and what he could possibly name their daughter. He prayed that it wasn't anything that had to do with a flower.

Axel looked at Roxas, then at Vexen's back as he left the room. He didn't really care what the baby was named; he was still amused by the fact that Marluxia was actually pregnant. He knew he'd have fun with that later on, but for now he could still easily plot against the pink haired male.

* * *

More notes: I'm always looking for fan art if anyone is willing to take a crack at drawing any scene from the chapters I have up so far. The one I probably want done will be later on, but any cute scene I have would be good.

It would be a good birthday present too. Even though my birthday isn't until April 7th.

Suggestions for next chapter would be helpful too.


	6. The decision

Notes: 3 days left until April 11th. So I'll be taking suggestions on how you want to see the baby born. Natural or C-section. May no mind to the crazy doctor. I have most of it written already, but I can easily change it around since she's not born. Yet. But she will make her arrival in the next chapter and in time for everyone's favorite day that happens twice a year.

Warnings: None, only the usual mpreg and minor language

Apologies: Mostly for the huge jump in weeks, like 8 weeks but I had to do it so I can get closer to the birth. So Marly is now close to 30 weeks. Things will get more organized after this chapter and the birth so I promise no more huge time jumps after this and the next chapter.

**_Flower Child_**

**_© Buka2000_**

* * *

A few weeks had passed without incident, Marluxia was feeling better and recovered well from the hypothermia he suffered at 20, almost 21 weeks into his pregnancy. Of course now the rose haired assassin was currently fighting with his cloak, knowing that they had yet another important meeting to attend. He didn't understand why he had to go when he could barely get into his cloak anymore. Sure, 28 weeks wasn't bad but he hated the fact that he had to try and find larger cloaks instead of altering his.

"You knew it was inevitable, Marluxia. It's either we alter your cloak or we borrow a few from Lexaeus and make a few adjustments that way. You only have about ten more weeks to worry about this anyway." Vexen spoke, watching as Marluxia walked to his closet for the millionth time to find something that would actually work today.

"Says the blond man who got me pregnant. Next time you have the baby, and I'll be the one offering you spare clothes. Just help me alright? The one I wore yesterday doesn't even fit anymore… I swear either I'm gaining a lot of weight, or our baby is growing really fast." Marluxia sighed; finally picking out one that he hoped and prayed would work. He moved his arms through the sleeves before slowly attempting to zip up the zipper. And to his surprise, and joy it worked. So he found something that actually fit.

"I vote for the first thing actually. If the baby was growing that fast, you'd be having her in five weeks instead of ten. And that brings up another point, delivery. I can give you something that can alter a few things but only temporarily. Or, we go to Twilight Town and you have a C-section. You have time to think on this." Vexen spoke, moving toward the door once Marluxia attached the chain and slipped on his gloves.

"And why would I be cut open? I mean … never mind. Stupid question. Men don't have the parts to give birth like women do. So that means me getting cut open… and then me staying off my feet longer than Xemnas wants me to. So maybe I'll go for the first option." Marluxia spoke, trying to think of something that would actually work. But maybe that also called for a visit to the doctor in Twilight Town. He didn't know, but he'd see what Vexen thought about the whole thing.

"You have a good point there. Xemnas is already upset at you having only heartless detail, which isn't smart because of what you have." Vexen spoke softly, pointing his finger to Marluxia's chest. He then looked down at the other's stomach, realizing there were actually two hearts at stake if something went wrong during one of the detail missions.

"Yes, I have a heart. The baby has a heart, I know the risk Vexen. But as long as I can still fight the heartless, I'll do so. Why don't we just go to Twilight Town and pay our doctor friend a visit. Then we'll see what she says about the whole thing, or if anything is scheduled." Marluxia spoke, crossing his arms over his stomach. Earlier on it wasn't as comical as it was now as his arms rested over the top of his stomach instead of normally crossing them over his chest.

Vexen just nodded, creating a dark portal before looking at Marluxia. He decided to take the other's hand for just a quick moment so they could both go through the portal without Marluxia having to make one of his own. They just hoped that whatever answers the doctor had would be reasonable enough for them.

* * *

"Xiggy? Have you seen Vexen or Marly anywhere today? I was just going to check the garden and see how things were going but they're gone." Demyx spoke, walking up to the older man with a worried look on his face. He had found a few things for the baby on a mission and wanted to show them to Marluxia. If he could find the expectant assassin, which proved to be difficult since the young nocturne searched everywhere he figured Marluxia would be.

"I saw Vexen earlier in his lab with Marluxia, but that was a couple hours ago. I haven't seen them since to tell you the truth. Is something wrong?" Xigbar asked, putting a hand on the other's shoulder gently. He knew that even minor things would upset Demyx, so something must have happened to warrant the worried look on the younger's face.

"No, not really. I was just concerned that's all. I had something to show Marly for the baby. This is exciting though, he said I could be Uncle Demmie. Well he told me that yesterday." Demyx smiled, clinging to Xigbar's arm. It didn't take much to excite the blond sitar player. And with the prospect of being an uncle, that made him even happier.

Xigbar smiled, and decided to pull Demyx into a gentle hug before letting him go. He sighed softly, thankful that was all it was. He knew that if it was actually serious, he'd have to get Zexion and the others to help or at least look for Marluxia to see if they could do anything for him. But he felt a lot better now, wondering what exactly Demyx had gotten the soon to be born baby.

"So what did you get the baby then? Something that a baby would like or something for when she's older?" Xigbar asked, looking down at Demyx. The smile didn't leave the other's face once, which was probably a very good thing. It was always good to see a happy Demyx rather than a sad one. He figured that it was probably something really good and thought out.

"It's cute. First, I have a lullaby that I'll give to Marly for him to sing to the baby. But I got her a cute little sleeper set and something special from Twilight Town. I can't give her an instrument yet." Demyx replied happily, holding his hands together. He was so excited, he just couldn't contain it much longer.

"I'm sure he'd love that, Demmie. So will the baby. And I know for a fact that you'll be her favorite uncle. Maybe after her Uncle Xiggy." Xigbar smiled, keeping his arms around Demyx for a moment. He could be fun too, he could teach her how to walk on the ceiling, and portal out of various locations in the castle. Maybe even hang upside down. But he knew she wouldn't have his power over gravity.

"I don't think they'd like her spitting baby food at them from the ceiling, Xiggy. But we can both be her favorite uncle. We can do fun things for her when she's old enough to play with larger toys than her rattle and whatever else Marly has for her." Demyx smiled, definitely still excited over the whole thing. He knew he couldn't have kids though, so that put a slight damper on his happy mood.

* * *

Meanwhile in the lobby of the hospital in Twilight Town, Marluxia sighed as he stared out the window. It was near impossible to tell time here since it was perpetual sunset in this world, he knew that's how it got the name but it was still annoying unless you were used to the perpetual twilight and not even fully rising sun. It was even harder to tell if one hour ended and another began.

"What has you bothered this time? I can tell something is because you've been staring out the window for the last half hour. The doctor is probably busy with other patients, but she knows we're here." Vexen spoke, putting a hand on the other's knee to get the rose haired assassin's attention. He tried not to chuckle as Marluxia jumped though.

"This world creeps me out as it is… It's always daylight here, or some semblance of it. And what if we end up coming here for her birth? She won't know what time it is, or if it's sunrise when she's born. But that's not the only thing bothering me. I really don't want a C-section done. I want you to try everything you can to make sure that doesn't happen." Marluxia spoke softly, turning his head toward the scientist as they spoke. He moved his hands over his stomach lightly, his head lowering for a moment. Right now he had every right to have his fears, since there was no instruction manual about having babies.

Vexen frowned for a moment, kissing Marluxia's forehead. That was more affection than he had shown the rose haired man in awhile, he knew that much. But the gesture was appreciated, or so he hoped. Judging from the other's smile, it was very much appreciated. He would have done more, but they were across from the receptionist's desk so it wouldn't have been great to go further than a kiss on the forehead.

"I don't know how it will be done, Marluxia. I know you don't want a c-section, but if there is no other alternative then it has to be done that way. We'll see what the doctor says. And where she thinks the baby will be born. I kind of don't want her born here myself. But she's the expert, so we should listen to her." Vexen spoke, occasionally looking over his shoulder to see if the doctor was about to call them back or not. Or if they'd be waiting for another hour or at least that's what it felt like to them.

"Well I wish she'd hurry up. The least she could do is have the courtesy to allow us not to have a full bladder for an ultrasound… I hate that rule… I really do." Marluxia spoke softly, shifting in his chair for a moment. He knew he was close to eight months, well in a couple weeks officially, but he hated the fact their daughter picked the most inopportune times to decide to lie on her side or curl up.

"She'll be here soon. You're probably rather uncomfortable now, so if she's sane she will understand that you don't want to lie back on that table any longer than you have to." Vexen spoke, trying to reassure Marluxia. He could see the discomfort on the other's face, written rather clearly in his expressions and body posture.

"I don't care… as soon as she's done; it's a visit to the little assassin's room for me. End of story." Marluxia protested, sighing as he crossed his arms over his stomach. He knew he didn't act this way normally, but he was very uncomfortable and felt like he was about to float away. Or at least feel like something really bad was going to happen and he would end up embarrassing himself.

"I know, Marluxia. But if it makes you feel any better, I see the doctor now." Vexen smiled, standing up before he offered his hand toward Marluxia. He took it carefully before helping him up on his feet. At least they could see how the baby was faring, and hopefully find out how she would be entering the world.

"Took her long enough. Off to the ultrasound room!" Marluxia spoke, actually walking pretty fast for someone as far along as he was. But he had one thing on his mind, and that was get the ultrasound done fast so he could finally feel a little better than he was currently feeling now.

Vexen shook his head looking up at the doctor. "I apologize, Dr. Katska. He's just not exactly happy right now. Well you know what I mean. He was complaining all morning about the rule of the whole full bladder before an ultrasound thing."

"I understand fully, Vexen. Don't worry. I've been there myself, so I feel his pain. I'll make it as thorough as I can, then I can talk to you about the options while he goes off to the little assassin's room. I heard him down the hall." She grinned as she led them into her office.

* * *

Marluxia just muttered a few things under his breath as he got up on the table, his eyes closing halfway as he lay back. He knew he probably couldn't even do this for too much longer, and of course the question remained if the baby would come on time, or if he'd have to have a c-section. Or many other possibilities ran through his head. He didn't anything bad to happen, or risky. But whatever happened, happened.

"I'll make this quick, Marluxia. I know you must be uncomfortable. I'll just see how things are going, and make sure the baby is in a good position. And then you can take care of whatever needs to be taken care of." Dr. Katska smiled softly, putting the gel on the other's stomach after unzipping his cloak.

"Cold… not helping. Can you please hurry it up a little?" Marluxia asked softly, the coldness of the gel was definitely not helping his current situation. Especially with having to make a visit to the bathroom very soon. But he figured he could tough it out for another few minutes while she checked on everything.

"Sorry. Let's see how we're doing shall we?" Dr. Katska smiled softly before she moved the probe slowly over Marluxia's stomach. She moved the probe lower, looking for the baby and finally saw her curled up in the proper position. The smile didn't leave her face as she moved it toward the baby's head and saw her sucking on her thumb.

"Already sucking her thumb. I tell you our baby is a genius. And it looks like everything is normal. Her head is down, and I can tell her little backside is facing up with her legs curled up." Vexen spoke, watching as Dr. Katska removed the probe and pulled out some measuring tape.

"Very observant. At this point she'll start turning, even though she's not due for a few weeks. Now we'll just see how she's growing compared to how far along you are Marluxia. And I'll see if it's normal for her gestational age, or if there is something wrong." Dr. Katska smiled as she put one end of the soft tape at the top of Marluxia's belly then put the other end at the bottom before she checked the numbers.

"And what was that for? If you're done measuring me and putting cold gel on my stomach, can I please take care of something before I end up embarrassing myself or exploding?" Marluxia asked as he looked up at her, just about ready to hop off the table and go as fast as he could down the hall.

"It's just to measure the fundal height, and the measurements add up to how far along you are. 28 centimeters matches 28 weeks, so you're good. The baby is growing well, but if you measured any differently then I'd have to see what was going on. So yes, you're free to go. Vexen will be out shortly I'm sure he has questions for me." Dr. Katska smiled, almost laughing as Marluxia wasted no time in getting off the table and heading down the hall.

* * *

Vexen couldn't help but laugh a little before he stood near the door, looking at Dr. Katska. This was hard for him to ask, but he also knew that he had to ask her now, or they would be in serious trouble in twelve weeks if not sooner. He knew sometimes babies made up their own minds about when they'd arrive.

"Can you tell me something? Aside from the baby being healthy and things going well. Do you have a suggestion on how we should handle this in a few weeks? It would be awkward to come here when the time comes and you're busy with another patient. Or if we should try and handle it back home?" Vexen asked softly. Well if he could consider the Castle That Never Was home… but it was pretty much the only place they had.

"You don't have doctors there. Trust me, I know all the doctors in the different worlds. I want to do a c-section, but if you know of another way then I'll hear you out. If you have a way to make it so he can have the baby naturally, then by all means." Dr. Katska spoke, tilting her head slightly as she looked at the scientist.

"I'll find a way. He told me he doesn't want a C-section, and 12 weeks is plenty of time for me to create a temporary solution with a couple potions. Unless you think creating a temporary birth canal would be a bad idea." Vexen spoke, wondering what the other would say in response to that. He knew he could do it, he just had to find a way before it got too close to Marluxia's projected due date.

"If anything goes wrong though, come here. Don't be foolish and try to do it yourself if complications should arise. But you seem like an intelligent man, and I'm sure things will go well. But he should come for a check up soon after, just in case you do manage to do a natural delivery." Dr. Katska replied before walking out the door, offering a faint smile.

"You don't want vines in the delivery room. Trust me. You don't know what Marluxia is capable of. So for your sake, I'm trying it my way first. If it fails I will bring him here. But either way he will come back after the delivery." Vexen spoke before he walked out after the doctor.

* * *

Marluxia watched Vexen for a moment, a light smile crossing his lips as he saw the other walking down the hall. He couldn't help but wonder what the others were talking about, but he felt a lot better than he did a few minutes previously.

"You look better, Marluxia. Let's go back shall we? I'm sure you either want to rest, or tend your flowers. One of the two right?" Vexen smiled before he waited to see if the slightly shorter assassin would get up after him or stay seated. Either way he'd make them go back to the castle, one way or another.

"Sure... but I can't get up under my own power. Unless you seem to have forgotten. Help me up, please?" Marluxia spoke, once again trying to stand up. One, he was actually getting comfortable. Two, he couldn't get up because of the extra weight. He was close to giving up a few times though.

"Of course. Now let's go. And don't worry about when the time comes, I have it all worked out." Vexen spoke softly before creating a portal in the hallway, knowing that was the easiest way to go back since they really did have no other way.

Marluxia just nodded, smiling as they both walked through the dark corridor. He knew that he would still be worrying about the delivery for the next few weeks, but whatever happened it would be for the best regardless of the outcome. Granted he didn't want anything to go wrong, there was just no point in worrying about it now.

* * *

Notes: I'm surprising myself now. But I promise the next chapter will be up on Friday. I can't miss 4-11 for anything. And as always please read and review.


	7. Welcome Xiuying

Author's Notes: Happy 4-11 day! As promised, I got the birth up in time. You'll see how it's done since I really dislike writing C-sections. I give full credit to Bii on Y! Gallery for inspiration on this chapter. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the arrival of Xiuying. There is some 411 at the end though.

Wonderments: Whoa… it's a word… Anywho… I was just curious if some of you like this fic, why I'm not on some people's favorite author's lists. It's like being on DA and you watch someone but they don't watch you back. I don't want to lose reviewers now, and I do appreciate that you love my fic. Just not really much consolation if I think others hate me… Sorry, paranoia talking again.

Warnings: Blood, language, descriptive birth scene

Song inspiration: Baby – Dave Matthews

**_Flower Child_**

**_© Buka2000_**

* * *

Eight weeks had passed by, and by now Vexen had figured out an easy potion for him to create a temporary birth canal for Marluxia since he knew babies didn't wait and he had a very good feeling that something was going to happen today. However he didn't count on being sent on an all day mission, so he made sure that he put the potion in the orange juice that he had made specifically for Marluxia. One because it was good for him, and two it wouldn't be as suspicious as sticking a small vial in the refrigerator with the number XI on it. And it would slowly work once the younger assassin felt the first contraction, or so he hoped. He also hoped he'd return later that evening. He just felt slightly guilty, well as guilty as he could feel.

"I'll be back Mar… take it easy. And whatever you do, don't work yourself too hard." Vexen spoke softly, knowing it was still very early in the morning. He kissed Marluxia on the top of his forehead before finally portaling out of the room. He trusted the rose haired assassin would take care of himself and seek help if he needed it.

Marluxia only shifted as he felt Vexen kiss him on the forehead, but he thought nothing of it. He soon went back to sleep, his hands resting over his stomach. He thought he had heard Vexen speak, but shrugged that thought aside for now. Right now the first thing on his mind was sleep. And then checking on his flowers later after breakfast.

* * *

"You should be taking it easy, Marly. You know what Vexen said. And even Zexy said you shouldn't be running around so close to your due date. We're just looking out for you and the baby." Demyx spoke, looking up at his rose haired friend. A light smile crossing his lips as he watched the other look through his flowers, perhaps deep in thought about something or hiding otherwise obvious pain.

"I know, Demyx. I'll be alright. I'm not due for another two weeks. My back just hurts, then again yours would too if you're carrying around an eight pound baby for the last month or so. It's nothing… I just have to take care of my chrysanthemums and then I'll be ready to go inside to relax alright?" Marluxia replied as he got up slowly to walk toward his flowers

Demyx just nodded, watching his friend closely for a moment. He knew that the other was still rather uncomfortable due to many factors. The extra weight on his back from the baby, and the fact that he was due any day now. At least according to Vexen who wasn't present right at that time. He knew though that Marluxia shouldn't be overworking himself being so close to giving birth.

Lexaeus watched on as well, knowing he should be on his toes in the off chance that Marluxia collapsed or went into labor while gardening. He shook his head lightly, knowing that the other wouldn't stop tending his flowers even if he was on his death bed. But if anything happened, then it would be the rose haired man's fault and not his nor Demyx's. Of course he had no idea that both would be happening in a few short moments.

Marluxia smiled a little, having finished watering his chrysanthemums and was heading over toward his roses when he felt a sharp pain cut across his stomach and something else run down the inside of his legs. He closed his eyes tightly, a low moan escaping his throat before he fell to his knees. After a few moments he slowly moved over to his side, moving his hands over his stomach. He didn't think it would hurt this much, but the pain was slightly unbearable at this point.

Demyx was watching everything; the older assassin was watering his flowers one minute and the next he was over on his side, holding his stomach. Now he was scared, never seeing anyone fall and hold their stomach before. He ran up to Marluxia with Lexaeus making quick strides over to the other as well. He didn't want anything to happen to his older friend or his unborn baby.

"Marly! Lexaeus, help me carry him inside. Please? Oh… Marly, please be alright. Speak to us." Demyx started, watching as Lexaeus picked up the other male. He could tell that the other was still awake, but obviously in a bit of pain. He just had no idea about what he wanted to do at that moment. Aside from making his friend feel better and to make the pain go away.

"Where should I take him? The closest room is the spare room downstairs. Or should I bring him to his room?" Lexaeus asked. Not usually a man of many words, but he did want to know where he should bring the other. Especially not wanting to risk injury to the assassin, knowing that he was in a delicate condition. He was the only one out of five other Organization members that knew about the pregnancy.

"His room. I think he'd be more comfortable there, and I read that expectant parents would rather be in familiar surroundings so they're more comfortable. I remembered that…" Demyx laughed for a moment, but he realized this was a serious matter. He ran ahead of Lexaeus to open the door for the two males, praying that everything would go well for his friend.

"We have to find Vexen. He is the father is he not?" Lexaeus asked before he walked through the doors, carrying Marluxia toward his room. He didn't really mind it, he knew that the other's room was just around the corner from the entrance to the gardens. And he also knew that Demyx couldn't have carried the other, only supported his weight a little by walking.

"He is, but I don't know if he's even here or not." Demyx frowned, turning the corner before he spotted Marluxia's room. It was pretty evident which one it was, even without the XI written on the door. The smell of roses and other delicate flowers came through from under the door. They were mixed with other scents as well, but all of them pleasant.

Lexaeus just nodded before he placed Marluxia down on his bed. He put a few pillows behind the others back for support and additional comfort. He didn't like the look on the assassin's face, knowing that the other was in quite a bit of pain. He was more leery of removing the other's cloak but he knew he had to or he would get too hot and overheat.

"What do we do now? I know someone had to have seen us… it was just too easy bringing him to his room without running into anyone else." Demyx sighed before perching himself on a chair next to Marluxia's bed, watching as Lexaeus walked out of the room for a few minutes. Perhaps looking for Vexen, or asking someone what he should do now.

A few minutes had passed, by now Lexaeus had returned but with the last person the other two present would have expected. He had no choice but to bring Xemnas since he had to tell him what the situation was and then let their superior go back to his paper work and reports. Or whatever he was plotting to do next, no one could tell from day to day what the amber eyed man would plan or what missions he'd send them on next.

"So he's telling the truth, XI. First off, I think you should relax. I'm only saying this because I don't want you to hurt yourself and get more time off than you really deserve. Second, Lexaeus remove his cloak. Demyx… you stay here for moral support. I will return in a few hours to see how things are progressing." Xemnas spoke before he headed back out of the room.

"Relax… Where the hell is Vexen?!" Marluxia protested before lying back against the pillows, looking up at Lexaeus. He only heard bits and pieces before he came around again. He watched as the other unzipped his cloak, carefully removing the sleeves from his arms. Now he felt a little chilled, and very awkward. He hoped that it wouldn't get much worse than this.

"Hey… you're awake. Just calm down alright? As far as I know… I think he wanted Lexy to remove your cloak so you don't get too hot during this. And why is there a spot under the covers? That is normal… right?" Demyx asked, finally noticing a slight wet spot forming under the covers with a small tint of blood.

"It's normal, Demyx. It just means that this is going to happen for real and I have to get Zexion. He'll know more about delivery than myself or Vexen." Lexaeus spoke before he headed out of the room once more. He hated to see his friends in pain, or at least in potential trouble. He knew exactly what was going on with Marluxia from reading a few books on the subject over the last few months.

Demyx frowned for a moment, watching Lexaeus walk off to find Zexion. He then looked back at his older friend, squeezing his shoulder lightly. He could tell that Marluxia was scared, well if that was the look crossing his friends face. But he could also see a bit of pain mixed in as well.

"Just tell me what happened… I either embarrassed myself or there is something that you aren't telling me. So please… tell me if I have to panic or if nothing is wrong here. And make sure that Lexaeus drags Vexen's sorry frozen ass here…" Marluxia spoke softly, saying the last part in a low moan. Whatever was going on, he hated it. He hated Xemnas for having Vexen sent off who knows where.

"I don't know… I mean there is a wet spot and a little bit of blood. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, Marly." Demyx spoke softly, trying to reassure the other by rubbing his shoulder gently. He knew Vexen would be better at this, but the scientist wasn't anywhere to be seen at the moment. Even Demyx had no idea how to comfort his rose haired friend.

"I felt that earlier when I collapsed in the garden… Ah… damn… whatever is going on, the baby is moving…" Marluxia spoke softly, putting his head back against the pillows. He breathed slowly, trying not to hyperventilate during the labor at least. But the pain was too much, a few tears falling down his cheeks. He knew it dropped a couple days ago, but didn't think much of it at the time.

"Lexy will be back. And I'm not going anywhere either. Just relax and we'll be here for you, Marly. You don't have to worry about that." Demyx started, looking out the door to see if anyone was indeed coming in or not. So far nothing, that didn't really make him feel any better. But he was doing his best to try and comfort the other, without freaking out in the process.

A couple hours had passed, by now Marluxia was in a considerable amount of pain with a faint sheen of sweat on his forehead, causing rosy bangs to stick along his face. But right now his appearance was the least of the Graceful Assassin's worries. He hated the fact that the pain was getting worse, and the contractions were coming closer together. Plus there was no sign of Vexen still, and he really felt like yelling at the blond for getting him into this mess. Or at least have a hand to hold that didn't belong to Demyx. He really didn't want to break the boy's hand, let alone yell at him.

"I am not holding your hand Demyx… don't take that the wrong way. I don't want to break it… but if it makes you feel better, you can lie next to me and hold me if you want…" Marluxia spoke softly, trying to find a compromise so the younger nocturne wouldn't get hurt. He knew how sensitive Demyx was normally, so he was trying to keep the other happy.

Demyx just smiled and carefully crawled into the bed with Marluxia, putting his arms around the other's shoulders. He knew that he should move though just in case Vexen actually came in and saw their display of friendship. It was nothing more, but he knew how the academic tended to overreact sometimes. Not as much as Marluxia, but he had his moments.

"I just want you to feel better, Marly. If you want to yell at me, yell. I know you don't mean it. But I also know you're in pain. I guess after this I'll be uncle Demmie huh? That would be cool… I could show the baby all my water tricks." Demyx smiled widely, carefully hugging the other.

"Y-yeah… sure… she'll love that…" Marluxia spoke with a pained tone of voice. He could feel many things happening, and he hated every single one of them. The contractions getting more intense, the baby moving down further into his pelvis… so many things he could kill Vexen for later. The thing he hated the most was feeling a really sharp contraction before he could even prepare for it arriving.

"Hold on… it's almost over. It's okay… I bet Zexy will be here soon, and then you'll feel a lot better. Just remember to breathe; I don't want you passing out like you did an hour ago." Demyx chuckled softly, trying to lighten the situation a little bit. He was praying for someone to come in and help Marluxia feel better, it just seemed almost hopeless until he saw a familiar and very welcome face peek around the corner.

"What's going on here? Oh, hello Demyx. You can stay here if you want, I have to check and see how Marluxia is doing. Aside from the obvious pain, XI do you feel anything strange or unusual?" Zexion asked before pulling the covers back over the other's feet and knees. Then again that was probably a rather stupid question to be asking a man who was about to give birth any minute.

"Let me think about that for a minute… this whole thing is strange and unusual, Zexion… Ah… how about the contractions from hell… does that count…" Marluxia spoke softly, holding onto the bed sheets while he felt Demyx put his arms around his shoulders. He really wanted Vexen here, but he still had no idea where the hell he was.

"That does, yes. From what I can tell, the baby dropped but that's normal. I know you don't want to do this, but all indications show that you'll be ready to have this baby in about an hour or so from now." Zexion answered, pulling the covers back down over the other's feet. He knew Marluxia wasn't happy with this, but he couldn't rush the process either.

"An hour? Great…" Marluxia sighed, breathing slowly. Glad that the contraction finally passed though. He looked at Zexion, a light frown crossing his lips. He really hated going through this, and he was going to make sure everyone know about it. He closed his eyes, leaning against Demyx carefully.

"It's okay. Just breathe. Zexy knows what he's doing." Demyx smiled, rubbing Marluxia's shoulders gently while the other worked carefully. He knew that Zexion wouldn't let anything happen to Marluxia after all. Right now though the younger nocturne wondered what exactly had happened to Vexen and why he hadn't shown up yet.

* * *

"Any progress yet? Oh… you look like hell XI. In case you are wondering, IV should be coming down here shortly. He gave me his report a few minutes ago, and had a few minor difficulties. But he said he was going to be present for the birth of his child. Be sure to inform me when it arrives." Xemnas spoke before portaling out again, just as quickly as he arrived.

"It's been an hour… where the hell did he send Vexen anyway? Deep Jungle? Port Royal with Luxord… oh I do not need a drunk Vexen… I just want him here to hold my hand so I can break it…" Marluxia breathed slowly, putting his head back against the pillows. He didn't even hear familiar foot steps after the sound of another portal coming into the room. "If you don't shut the hell up Mansex…."

Vexen laughed as he walked up to Marluxia, moving to brush the other's hair back from his eyes. That had to be the most amusing thing he ever heard the rose haired botanist say. And it was certainly a first, confusing him with Xemnas. He just sighed softly before kissing the other on the forehead. He was also aware that Marluxia would more than likely be saying a few things that he didn't mean.

"Xemnas just left, Mar. So no, I'm not him. Sorry to disappoint you. I apologize for the delay, but he had me do heartless detail in Hollow Bastion and then go to Port Royal to keep an eye on Luxord. But it looks like I'm just in time." Vexen smiled, holding the other's hand. He tried to keep Marluxia as calm as possible considering the current circumstances.

"Vexen…" Marluxia spoke softly, looking up at the other. He was actually happy to see him, considering the pain he was in. He breathed slowly, planning to maybe use vines against Vexen after the baby was born. That would teach him for going on super long missions. But right now he just wanted to feel better, and soon.

"It's alright… I'm here. Demyx, you can stay. I'm sure Xemnas told you the same thing. But it's alright." Vexen smiled before he moved away from the bed, going to check on the progress that Marluxia was making according to Zexion. But he knew that he wasn't quite ready to deliver just yet. The blood was getting a little worse though, but he knew it was to be expected according to his research.

"N-no… don't leave… Ah damn…." Marluxia cried out, holding onto the sheets tighter as he felt Demyx put his arms around his shoulders. He whimpered softly, a few tears falling down his cheeks. Strong? He sure as hell didn't feel strong right now. He breathed slowly, leaning against Demyx carefully.

Vexen frowned, looking at Marluxia before he looked over the charts. Things were going according to plan, and all signs indicated that the baby was coming very soon. He just hoped that the younger man could handle the rigors of pushing for at least two hours if not longer. He moved back to check on Marluxia, the concerned look remaining on his face.

"Soon, Marluxia. I'll be telling you to push shortly, and I want you to give me everything you have. Do whatever it takes to get this baby out alright? I know you're tired, and in quite a bit of pain. Just please do this for me." Vexen spoke softly, putting Marluxia's feet on the end of the bed. He knew that in the next few minutes, he'd be in mass panic mode. But still somehow keep his cool demeanor.

"Then do it yourself…" Marluxia growled before he put his head back, closing his eyes tightly. He knew this was happening, but it didn't mean he had to like it. He breathed slowly, a few tears falling down his cheeks. He appreciated the shoulder rub he received from Demyx though.

"You don't mean that, Mar. Now push!" Vexen spoke, putting one hand on the other's hip gently. For support, or at least to show that he was there and wasn't planning on going anywhere for a long time. At least not until the birth was over. He made sure that everything was going according to schedule.

Marluxia just nodded, moving forward a little bit as he pushed as hard as he could, knowing to hold it for ten seconds. He counted mentally while he felt Demyx rub his back. He'd have to find a way to thank his younger superior later for being there for him through all of this. But right now his mind was focused on the fact that what he was doing hurt like hell.

"Good… but I know you can do better than that. You're almost there, I need one good one." Vexen spoke, rubbing the other's hip lightly. He was actually impressed that there was no major screaming occurring just yet. Then again the head was just now starting to become visible, and he knew that all the cursing would happen with the shoulders.

Marluxia took a deep breath before he pushed harder, a low moan escaping his lips as he felt something move further down. He hated that feeling, almost as much as he disliked the other strange pains he was feeling through all of this. He breathed slowly, panting a little after the ten seconds passed.

* * *

A half hour had passed, with a little more progress. Vexen was pleased, but he knew Marluxia was exhausted judging by the fact that he wasn't doing as well as the scientist would have liked. He sighed; rubbing the other's hip once more before he looked over toward Zexion, giving him a silent order for a suction bulb and a few other things.

"Just… tell me something good… it's been a half hour… and it's not here yet…" Marluxia breathed, leaning his back against the pillow since Demyx moved to his side by now. He didn't care what he had felt earlier, it hurt regardless.

"The head is almost all the way out. I want you to give me everything you have. Harder than the last two alright? I want you to try to get the shoulders out on this push as well. Scream if you have to, because it will hurt. I'll warn you now." Vexen spoke as he returned with the suction bulb in hand and a serious expression on his face.

Marluxia just nodded, not protesting the other's motives at all. He pushed harder than he had earlier, a low scream coming from his throat as a few vines crept up the door. He put his head forward, trying to add some more force behind it as he gave it all he had. Vexen wasn't lying though; it really did hurt like hell.

"You can do better, Mar. Harder! If you do this, I promise you can sleep all day tomorrow. Now push!" Vexen spoke, he was pleased with the progress but he was also still concerned that the rose haired assassin was wearing himself out.

"I am pushing harder! And you can't exactly portal me to the hospital like this… Ah… just get her out!" Marluxia protested as he gave one last hard push, praying that it would be the last one he'd have to do. Oh what he wouldn't give to just let their daughter come out, then he could sleep forever. Or switch places with Vexen and let the blonde be the one giving birth. A little late for that now.

"You're doing very well. I'll just get the shoulders and it's over. I'll just ease her out alright? You can stop now." Vexen spoke softly, offering a faint smile as Marluxia put his head back against the pillows. He was glad that the other did so well, even if it started off a little rough at the beginning. All in all he was proud of the younger male.

"You did it Marly! She's so cute. Look at her nose. And her little fingers." Demyx smiled, looking at the newborn in Vexen's arms after he cut the cord and proceeded to clean the baby girl up. He was definitely proud of his rose haired friend, giving him a gentle hug and a friendly kiss on the forehead.

Marluxia looked up and offered a weak smile toward Demyx, he could see the look in the younger's eyes. He chuckled softly before looking toward the newborn who was still being checked out by her father. He shook his head lightly, finally redirecting his attention to Demyx.

"You want one don't you? Talk to Xigbar, I'm sure he'll be happy to give you a baby." Marluxia smiled, hugging the other back gently. Needless to say he was actually happy, and not in much pain anymore A plus on both sides really, which was a good thing.

"I want to be the one having it Marly. Not Xiggy. I can't see him doing what you just did. You're stronger than I thought… you didn't even cry once. Wait… you are crying. What's wrong?" Demyx asked softly, moving to brush away a fallen tear.

"Demmie… I love you as a friend. You know that. I was talking about _you_ having the baby. I'm alright… just everything is hitting me all at once now. A few minutes ago I was focused on only one thing, and now that she's born it's all hitting me." Marluxia replied, a soft smile crossing his lips as he patted Demyx's flat stomach.

"Oh… I knew that! Love you too Marly. It will be alright. You can rest, we'll watch over the baby." Demyx smiled, hugging Marluxia again before he got up off the bed. He figured that the rose haired assassin needed as much rest as he could get. He walked outside for a few moments, knowing that Vexen and Marluxia probably needed some time alone.

* * *

"You did so well, Mar. I couldn't have even guessed at how you would do. I was running calculations on the odds of you having a C-section, or if there would be complications with the potion. But you did well. And you'll be back to normal in a couple days. Aside from the extra weight, but you'll work that off quickly." Vexen smiled, kissing Marluxia on the lips gently before he handed him their daughter. It was still all so surreal.

"Look at her… she has your hair I think. Hard to tell, it's still in the peach fuzz stage. But I think she has my eyes." Marluxia smiled, holding the newborn carefully in his arms. He couldn't have been happier, but now another matter was bothering the young assassin. What would they name her?

"She needs a name. And I don't really trust you doing it, so I took the liberty of doing it myself. It's not a flower name, but I hope you like it. I chose Xiuying, and the meaning fits in a way. It means Graceful Flower, and you're the Graceful Assassin. And you like flowers, ok… love flowers." Vexen chuckled softly, sitting next to the other on the bed.

"And she even has her Organization alias for her, so Xemnas doesn't have to give her one. I love it… she looks like a Xiuying. I couldn't have asked for more than this…" Marluxia smiled softly, yawning a little as he tried to keep his eyes from closing. But it was pretty much a failing effort since he was pretty much exhausted.

"Exactly. And she even has her own number too. But you get some sleep, you need it." Vexen spoke as he gently took Xiuying from Marluxia's arms and walked out into the hall with Demyx. It was so strange, but satisfying at the same time to hold something he created and wasn't even hated for. Granted his daughter was a living breathing thing as opposed to Repliku who was just a replica of the actual Riku.

Vexen smiled, looking down at Xiuying. Wondering what she could possibly get into, if she'd stay out of trouble or end up being like her parents. He was also wondering if she would get his powers, or Marluxia's. He knew that the odds were in his favor since ice was predominant over plant. But he'd have to wait and see. He looked at the clock and smiled softly. Born at 4:11 pm, and it was April 11th. He knew that somehow today their daughter was destined to arrive, making it more special for the both of them.

* * *

And she's here! Yay! I'm taking suggestions with what you want to see for the next chapter. And the sequel that I decided on as well. But I will say that it will be mpreg.

As for Number XIV, I have my theories. It's Xiuying! I wish… I think we'd all be happy if the 14th member was actually her. It would never happen… but I can keep dreaming right?


	8. Plans and discussions

Author's Notes: I apologize for the long wait of this chapter. My inspiration suddenly died for a moment there. But it's back because I remembered what I wanted to do for this now. And we'll all see the ice crib that I drew for this chapter of the fic. And this is close to the one that leads to the sequel. But we're getting there. Of course my mind is on the fact I'll be an aunt in 7 months.

Warnings: Not many. Just the standard cuteness, OOC characters and minor things.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Kingdom Hearts, only my OC characters including Xiuying.

Apologies: Forgive my error in chapter 2. I had Vexen tell Xemnas that Xiuying was due in June, but I had her born on April 11th in fic land because it happened to be 411 when I posted the chapter. So technically she's 2 months early, but I'll try to edit chapter 2 when I get the chance. Or at least the due date. I apologize for any confusion.

**_Flower Child_**

**_© Buka2000_**

* * *

A couple days had passed since the birth of Xiuying, and things seemed to be pretty much back to normal around the Castle that Never Was. Aside from the addition of an extra member at the breakfast table, sleeping in her small floral carrier. This caused Larxene to look between the baby and Marluxia, a wry grin crossing her lips. She knew this opportunity was too good to pass up.

"Now you see Marly… flowers are okay for little girls. I see you finally got that through your head." Larxene smirked before turning back to her breakfast, although somewhere deep inside her non existent heart she was slightly happy that she wasn't the only female in the Organization now. But she wondered if she'd end up like her mother. That wouldn't be good, one Marluxia was enough.

"Funny Larxene." Marluxia spoke before he carefully picked Xiuying up from her carrier, reaching for a bottle he had made up a few minutes earlier as he saw her fidget slightly. This was still very weird to him, and he was surprised that he was able to sit up a couple days after her birth. But he was still a little weak, so he didn't stay out of the room for too long.

"I thought it was Marly. I have to admit that she is kind of cute… for a baby. Don't let anyone else hear that I said that. Got it?" Larxene started before she got up from the table, carrying her plate to the sink. Somehow she did think that the infant was cute in a strange way. And she normally hated children, and anything that was deemed cute or adorable by anyone.

Marluxia just shook his head after she left. That left him with Demyx, Xigbar and Lexaeus. He offered a light smile toward his three superiors before he got up and moved over to Demyx. He could see a look in the younger's eyes, something he saw only once before. So either the young nocturne was hiding something, or he was deep in thought.

"Larxene actually said cute. I think she's jealous Marly." Xigbar snickered, looking over at the pink haired assassin. He was actually shocked at the normally sadistic woman's choice of words for the baby. Ever since Xiuying was born he thought Larxene would have wanted her dead.

"Jealous over Xiuying? I find that hard to believe." Marluxia started, turning his attention toward Xigbar. He too didn't understand why the other would have been so jealous over a newborn baby.

"More like jealous that there's another female in the Organization that is actually being paid attention to. For now though Larxene is far more dangerous than a 2 day old infant and she knows it." Xigbar spoke, but he too was curious as to why Larxene was actually being nice to a baby. But he shrugged that aside for now, wondering if Demyx was going to tell Marly what they were doing.

"Perhaps. Demyx, you've been awfully quiet the last two days. I apologize that I kept you away from Xigbar, but you were a great help to me also." Marluxia spoke before he carefully placed Xiuying over his shoulder and rubbed her back gently. He knew this was necessary to release any air bubbles that were inside her stomach after feeding.

Demyx had to laugh a little as Xiuying spit up over Marluxia's shoulder, missing the towel by a couple inches. But he knew if everything went well, he'd be doing the same thing to Xigbar who would end up with baby spit up over his own shoulder. But either way he thought the little girl was too cute for her own good.

"Laugh while you can, Demmy. It could happen to you." Marluxia smirked, although the look on his face was of he'd let Vexen feed her next time. It was the academic's turn to get spit up over his shoulder after all. He sighed and shifted her position again.

"It will? Xiggy, you'll do the burping. And I'll stand back and laugh at you." Demyx smiled, watching Xiuying as she looked over toward him and Xigbar. But he knew that they couldn't hold her yet, at least not until Marluxia said it was okay to.

"Just tell him already. Or should I?" Xigbar asked, a smile crossing his lips as he looked at Marluxia then back at Demyx. He knew nothing was set in stone yet, but that didn't mean he couldn't be as happy as a clam. Well figuratively speaking since no one really knew how happy clams were.

"Well… I know you were telling me about how I'd be the one to have the baby if we wanted one right? We talked it over with Vexen, and he said that we can do this. That it would be a good idea if we went through with the procedure. So Xiggy and I have been trying for the last week now. But I won't know for awhile right?" Demyx asked while looking up at Marluxia as the older male stood up.

"Right. Trust me… you'll know. Just sad it took me three months to figure it out myself." Marluxia chuckled softly while he moved to put Xiuying in her carrier. He could see the somewhat sad look in Demyx's eyes, knowing he probably wanted to hold her. But he also knew that he had to take Xiuying for her check up that afternoon. "Demmie… how about you come along with me. I can't stand that sad look in your eyes. I like happy Demyx."

"I'll stay here and see what Vexen is up to. I hope he's not trying to freeze the lab again. Long story, I'll tell you about it later Marluxia." Xigbar laughed before he coaxed Demyx into standing up to join the rose haired assassin. He knew that Demyx needed the break and some time away from everyone else would do him good.

Demyx smiled and went off with Marluxia to get Xiuying checked up on, probably to see if she was healthy and all. He figured that his rose haired friend needed a check up also since he didn't go to Twilight Town for the delivery of Xiuying.

* * *

Once Marluxia and Demyx arrived at Twilight Town they were greeted by the same cold welcome that Marluxia received for his first ultrasound and check up when he was still pregnant with Xiuying. He just wished somehow that they'd ignore the fact they were present and just go about their daily duties and not worry about two Organization members and a baby who doesn't even know her full potential.

"Are they always like this? We're not even on a mission and they run the other way. Or give us the get out of our town look. How did you manage to even come here to the hospital without getting killed?" Demyx asked innocently, but then he was almost distracted by a young kid with a goldfish. Now he was thinking of what he wanted for a pet if he didn't get pregnant.

"They are. It wasn't pleasant when I came here the last time. But Dr. Katska is pretty nice, but I know she's still leery over Organization members in her office. And she never saw you before…" Marluxia smiled as they headed to the hospital after getting off the train. He handed Xiuying over to Demyx carefully once they walked through the doors, the smile not leaving his face.

Of course one woman had to ruin the good moment the two friends were having by walking up to Marluxia and looking him in the eyes, at least the best she could considering she was shorter than him by a few inches. But she did not look pleased and ushered her children out of the waiting room rather quickly.

"What do you think you're doing here? The last time I checked the Organization wasn't allowed in the hospital. And unless you're truly ill, I suggest you leave before we take action against you." The woman spoke, her eyes narrowing. She didn't know the true reason why they were here, but she knew it couldn't have been for a good purpose.

"Take action against me? I'd love to see that. And the last time I checked, we were. So I suggest that you check with the hospital directors before jumping to conclusions. Or are you afraid that I'll take your children's hearts?" Marluxia asked, motioning for Demyx to go inside with Xiuying while he dealt with the woman.

Demyx nodded, taking Xiuying inside while he waited for the doctor to come out. He knew what Marluxia was going to do, and he figured the infant really didn't want to see her mother kill someone. That and little Xiuying probably wouldn't understand it until she was considerably older.

"You don't belong here; I don't care what the directors say. And what kind of person are you for stealing a baby that is barely a week old? That poor child looked scared when she came in." The woman spoke, but then her eyes went wide when she was face to face with the sharp end of Marluxia's scythe.

"That poor scared child is my daughter. I did not steal her. I'm an assassin, not a thief. Now take back your statement or I will be forced to take action against you." Marluxia smirked, moving his scythe up as he spoke. He knew a few ways to take care of her; the biggest would be just to impale her with the pointed end so he wouldn't damage her heart.

"I can't do that. I don't care what the hell you are. All I know is that you're part of the Organization and we can't have the others come here and kill everyone. So leave." The woman spoke, only to step back as she saw the scythe pointed closer toward her.

"Ah… and who says I'm going to get the other 11 here? There are three of us here, and one is only a two day old baby. And she won't pose any threat. I however am a much bigger threat. This is just a warning." Marluxia spoke, deciding to let the woman go with a warning cut across her cheek. He was still too weak from the delivery only two days earlier to do anything else.

The woman just walked off, putting her hand to her cheek while ushering her children out the door. She didn't notice the other leaning against the wall, nor did she care about his pain. She knew he was one of the Organization members, and made a note to tell someone with authority the next time she saw him or the others around.

* * *

Dr. Katska blinked as she looked at Marluxia once she came out of her office. She shook her head but soon ushered him and Demyx in with Xiuying, knowing she had to check both Marluxia and Xiuying out to see how they were doing. She wasn't sure how well the delivery went, but obviously well enough for Marluxia to not require a visit to the hospital.

"I'm not asking why you're panting, Marluxia. Come in, please. I guess I should be asking how you're doing. And if you're following my directions." Dr. Katska spoke as she motioned for Marluxia to sit down while she gently took Xiuying from Demyx's arms.

"You don't want to know. But check Xiuying out first, make sure she's healthy. Her father says that she is. I just want to make sure, since I couldn't come here yesterday. I should have and I apologize." Marluxia started; obviously he still had a heart if he felt bad for not arriving the day before. Normally he wouldn't feel regret before he got his heart.

Dr. Katska nodded before she carried Xiuying over to the examining table, chuckling softly as she squirmed around a little on the table. It was obvious she didn't want to lie still to be checked over. But from what she could tell the infant was in very good health, and had good color as well.

"If one of you could hold this little wiggle worm still, I'd appreciate it. So far she looks good. Nothing is infected, and the remnants of the umbilical cord should dry up and come off soon. And that will give her the belly button." Dr. Katska smiled while she went to get a scale to see how much she weighs now in comparison to the notes that Zexion sent her.

Demyx looked at Marluxia before he got up to carefully hold Xiuying still. He just held her shoulders gently to keep her from wriggling around too much. He had to laugh though as she yawned, making a cute soft whimpering noise. He could hardly wait to see if he would be having his own child or not.

"She is too cute… she definitely has your eyes Marly. It's like you're looking up at me, but in a much smaller form." Demyx smiled as he continued to hold Xiuying still before Dr. Katska came back and picked her up before placing Xiuying on the small scale.

"I don't know if I should be flattered, or disturbed by that. But I'm glad she's cute. I don't know whose eyes she'll have yet though, she could end up with Vexen's. Or keep the blue eyes. I wouldn't mind that." Marluxia smiled, watching Xiuying for a moment. He knew she couldn't have gained that much weight in only a few days.

"Color is good, weight is good. She gained a couple inches. She's now 23 inches long and weighs 7 pounds 4 ounces, so from her birth weight she gained a few ounces. That's normal. She'll be growing fast." Dr. Katska smiled before she handed the little girl over to Demyx before motioning for Marluxia to get up on the examining table, pulling the curtain around them.

Marluxia nodded before he lay on the table, having a feeling he knew what Dr. Katska would be doing. He sighed as she removed his cloak, then felt her hands move over his stomach. He didn't know why she was doing that, it didn't hurt too badly and he knew nothing else was in there. It just felt weird, if that was even the right phrase for it.

"Still a little tender, but nothing wrong. As far as I can tell, you can have children again. Everything shrunk down to what it was before pregnancy, just not exactly the same size." Dr. Katska smiled before she made Marluxia lie back further.

"OK, so I can have more kids… but the only thing that hasn't shrunk down is my belly fat. I know it's only been a couple days… so I shouldn't worry right? I just can't stand the fact that I look five months pregnant." Marluxia sighed, wincing slightly while Dr. Katska continued her check up.

"Slight tear… a little bit infected, but I'll give you antibiotics and it should clear up in a few days. You look more like four months; you didn't get that big during the pregnancy, Marluxia. OK, sit up slowly. You're free to go, but remember to get the antibiotics and I'll see you back here in a month." Dr. Katska smiled before she left the room.

Marluxia nodded before he looked at Demyx, a faint smile crossing his lips once he got redressed. Now they were free to head back, and maybe he could finally sleep. He was still a bit sore, more so now that Dr. Katska was poking and prodding around. He sighed, really wanting to sleep.

* * *

"You're back. Great timing, Mar. I have the perfect thing for Xiuying. Let me see her for a minute." Vexen smiled, taking the baby carefully from Marluxia once he arrived back in their shared room. He had created an ice crib; with the only things non-ice were the blankets, mattress, and small bumpers along the edges along the bars.

"Vexen… what are you doing with our baby?" Marluxia spoke, walking behind his lover with a wary look on his face. He saw the crib and frowned, knowing full well that their daughter would freeze her tiny little body if she was even in that crib for an hour let alone all night long. Unless of course she had her father's powers, but that was still no excuse for creating a crib out of ice.

"I'm putting her to bed, Marluxia. While you were gone I took the liberty of creating her a crib since I hardly trust your handy work. Besides, she won't freeze." Vexen spoke, looking down at the crib before he felt an arm go around his shoulder.

"She's a baby, Vexen. You can't put her in there. Let me take her and put her in the crib I bought last month. Its wood and it would be a heck of a lot warmer than your ice crib. Maybe our next baby will be an ice elemental and not be affected." Marluxia spoke, putting his chin on Vexen's shoulder.

Vexen raised an eyebrow, turning his head before looking at Marluxia for a moment. Next baby? The rose haired botanist was already planning for more children? He didn't mind, but that meant that the older would have to create another potion or at least find a way to make the next pregnancy easier for Marluxia.

"You just gave birth a couple days ago and you're already thinking about another child? At least let your body heal, and we'll talk about it. But if anything perhaps wait a couple years or so. And I know we have to wait six weeks before any kind of intercourse." Vexen spoke before he carefully shifted Xiuying in his arms.

"I didn't say right now. I meant in the future, Vexen. Even Dr. Katska said I wasn't healed yet. I guess it's not a bad thing… but it has me worried still. At least the way she phrased it." Marluxia started before he pulled back from Vexen, but still stood by his side while looking at their daughter who was just staring up at them and opening her tiny hands.

"I know. But why don't we just think about this later on? You're probably still a little emotional and have a lot of thoughts running through your mind. But for you, I won't put her in the crib just yet. Not until she's older and we know her powers." Vexen smiled before he finally turned and put her in the other crib. Carefully pulling the covers over her tiny shoulders.

"I still say she'll have yours. Almost everyone here has powers dominant over mine, and some actually work with mine. Ice is definitely dominant over plant, my dear. But we'll see right?" Marluxia smiled as he went over to the bed. Pretty much tired, even though he really didn't do anything except go for his check up and everything else.

"Yes we'll see. Just get some rest. We both need it, just in case she wakes up at 3 in the morning again." Vexen chuckled softly as he moved to lie down next to Marluxia. He knew it was his turn this time, but he wouldn't have it any other way. He smiled as the younger assassin fell asleep almost instantly, deciding to shake his head. "Sleep while you can Mar…"

* * *

I'm taking title suggestions for the sequel. I'm struggling with a few good ones right now. And I apologize for the shortness of this chapter as well. Hopefully my writing mojo will be back soon.

I already have hints in this chapter. Tell me what you think please.


	9. Good news?

Notes: This is the final chapter of Flower Child, but fear not. It will continue soon with Lullaby Child. So I apologize if this seems shorter than my other chapters, but it will hopefully make sense. Critiques are accepted, but please state what you find wrong exactly so I can work on it.

Thank yous: To destinationXoblivion for inspiring me with this chapter and the start of the sequel. So all credit for any cuteness goes to you. And thank you to everyone that has reviewed this fic.

Warnings: None. Just generic cuteness and more mpreg.

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

**_Flower Child_**

**_© Buka2000_**

* * *

Two months had passed since Demyx had told Marluxia about what he and Xigbar were trying for, but now the younger nocturne was feeling a bit under the weather and wanted to try and find his older rose haired friend. Mainly to talk and to see if Marluxia had any ideas on what was going on with him. Demyx had a pretty good idea, but he wanted to hear it from someone that had been through it before. And maybe give some advice, or at least an opinion as to what was happening.

"You alright Demyx?" Xigbar asked, spotting the younger walk past him with a worried look on his face. He was aware that the younger was not feeling well at all, he hadn't been for a couple weeks or so now. If he was going to talk with Marluxia, he figured he might as well go along as well. It would be good to see how the other was faring with Xiuying.

"Oh, hey Xiggy. I'm alright, I think. I was just going to talk with Marly and see if he has any ideas about what could be wrong with me. I mean I think I know, but I don't want to get my hopes up." Demyx spoke, looking up at Xigbar with a light smile on his face. He wanted it to be true, but he could have also just had a bad case of food poisoning.

"You've been sick awhile, Demyx. You seem fine now, but I know I was there this morning. Remember I rubbed your back?" Xigbar smiled, he had a good idea what it meant too. But it was probably best they saw Marluxia then Vexen. Since the older scientist definitely knew what was going on.

"Of course I do. That wasn't a good feeling though. I've never been that sick before." Demyx frowned for a moment as they headed toward the garden. First stop, Marluxia. And then they'd head down to the lab and talk to Vexen. He also wanted that as an excuse to play with Xiuying also.

Xigbar nodded, but he knew that hopefully there was a pleasant explanation behind Demyx's illness and not something like only food poisoning, or the flu. That wouldn't have been the kind of news he was hoping for at all. So deep inside he was hoping that the blond was pregnant, giving him a chance to be a father.

* * *

"This is a carnation. That will be one of the first words I hope you say. And you see this flower? It's a rose, much different than a carnation. See the petals?" Marluxia smiled as he was showing Xiuying around the garden, pointing out the differences in the flowers to her. He was still hoping she'd get his powers, mainly so she didn't freeze his garden in the future.

"Marly's lost it, he's talking to himself. I thought you knew all of your flowers." Xigbar laughed, walking up behind Marluxia. He didn't know that he was talking to Xiuying about the different flowers, or he wouldn't have thought the other was talking to himself.

"Funny Xigbar. Of course I know about them. I was teaching Xiuying about the different flowers, I just haven't gotten to the orchids since I have them on another side of the garden. So what brings you two down here?" Marluxia asked as he turned to face his superior, the smile not leaving his face. He had an idea, but he wanted to hear it from Xigbar and Demyx first.

Demyx smiled, looking up at Marluxia before looking at Xiuying. Now he was definitely hoping that it was true. He felt sick like Marluxia did with Xiuying, and he tried to eat things he normally didn't only to lose them not long after he ate them. In his mind this was going to turn out just how he wanted.

"Well, I know you remember how you felt before you found out about Xiuying right? I've been feeling the same way for about a couple weeks or so. I don't want to get my hopes up though." Demyx spoke, watching Xigbar carefully take Xiuying into his arms while he spoke with Marluxia. He knew that Xigbar would take care of the infant, or Marluxia wouldn't have let him take her from his arms.

"Of course I remember that. Who can forget praising the porcelain god for three months? Wait… so you think…" Marluxia asked before a smile crossed his lips. He knew exactly where he wanted to go, and he figured Demyx would appreciate it too. And he had friends he could talk to at this certain place as well.

"I might be. Wait, why are you smiling Marly? Happy for me or do you have something in mind?" Demyx asked, seeing the smile crossing the older man's lips. Normally he'd be afraid if Marluxia even though of something, since he knew the other's plans didn't always work out the way he wanted them to.

"You'll see. Xigbar, can you watch Xiuying for a few hours? I'm taking Demyx to Wonderland to see some old friends of mine. It would do him some good to get out for awhile. I'll keep him away from Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb though, don't worry." Marluxia laughed as he waited for his superior's response.

"And please… keep him away from the Mad Hatter and the Marsh Hare. They're more insane than the Tweedles. Oh, and the caterpillar. I don't want him to even get near whatever that creature smokes." Xigbar shuddered, but waved toward Marluxia once the other opened a portal. He just prayed that his lover and Marluxia would be alright, and not end up at one of the many un-birthday parties the hatter liked to throw.

* * *

Once they arrived in Wonderland, Demyx was almost immediately hit by the different and strange things about the world. He didn't even know where to start looking, but then he saw a smile in a tree soon forming into a medium sized purple cat. The cat soon disappeared and then reappeared in front of him and Marluxia.

"Oh, it's only you Cheshire Cat. Can you please move so we can be on our way? I wanted to show my friend the garden." Marluxia spoke, knowing this cat very well. But he didn't know if the purple feline remembered him, or even recognized him.

"He does the same thing you do, Marly. That's kind of cool." Demyx spoke, looking at the cat in wonder. It wasn't every day he saw a cat that could just disappear in only a few seconds flat, and then reappear in another location.

"Where do you think I learned it from? But anyway, can you please tell us the way?" Marluxia spoke, vaguely remembering the direction to the gardens. Of course he also wanted to stop by the talking flowers and see if they remembered him.

"You are lost, and have not found your way. Or you have found your way, and are not lost." The Cheshire Cat spoke, looking at the two in front of him. The pink haired man looked vaguely familiar, at least the deep blue eyes did.

"And he sounds like you too… this must be your home world, Marly." Demyx chuckled, referring to when Marluxia speaks in riddles on occasion. But he just waited to see what Marluxia had to say to the cat, not really that worried yet. They were only gone for a half hour.

"I don't remember my home world that well, but I wouldn't doubt it. But if I am found, then I am not lost. And if I am lost, then I have not been found." Marluxia grinned, crossing his arms. Two could play at this game. He remembered saying something similar when he was in charge of Castle Oblivion.

"Armulai, it is you. You know the way to the flowers. But you keep walking the path, you will arrive at either destination, coming or leaving. You will always end up where you want to go." The Cheshire Cat grinned before slowly phasing out.

Marluxia just chuckled softly as the cat left. He walked down the path, making sure that Demyx stayed close to him. This was definitely no place to get lost, especially if the Queen of Hearts was in one of her moods again. Which seemed to be almost all the time, so he tried to stay clear of her when he could.

* * *

"Armulai! He has returned." A tiger lily spoke, turning her head toward the path where she and the others had felt soft foot steps on the grass and through the dirt. It had been a long time since she saw the blue eyed man, along with the other flowers.

"That is not possible, Lily. He has abandoned us." The purple iris started, almost dejectedly. She couldn't believe the tiger lily, not until she heard the other's voice again. But it had been years, she was more upset that their favorite person had left them.

Marluxia tilted his head as he heard the flowers gossiping, a light smile crossing his lips. He knew he would have never left them intentionally; he just had no choice since his heart was taken not too long after he promised that he would return. And now he was a different person, but he still loved the flowers and their other friends.

"Who has abandoned whom, Iris?" Marluxia spoke, walking up to the flowers making sure that Demyx was still close by. He should probably think about bringing him back home if he was feeling tired, but he just wanted to bring his friend here to get his mind off the sickness he was experiencing.

"You don't belong here, weed. Be gone. We thought our long departed friend has returned to us. It looks like you were mistaken, Lily." The iris spoke harshly, turning her petals toward Marluxia. She didn't trust this man, although his voice was the same.

"Now hold on just a minute. Who so carefully removed the weeds from your roots? Who helped tend your leaf injuries? I'm not exactly the same person, but I know all of you by name." Marluxia spoke, looking at the tiger lily and iris.

"Armulai… it is you. But your hair… it wasn't pink before was it? It resembles Rose now." The tiger lily spoke softly before turning her attention to Demyx. If she could smile, she would. But the tone in her voice sounded calmer than the iris.

"It wasn't always pink, no. Armulai died years ago… I'm Marluxia now. It is a long story, but I thought I would bring my friend here. He just has a lot on his mind, since he's going to be a parent soon." Marluxia replied, moving Demyx to sit down on the bench near the flowers. He knew where they were allowed to sit, and where they weren't.

"Oh. But it is very good to see an old friend again. Will you be staying long?" The lily asked, looking up at Marluxia and Demyx. She still missed the other's voice and kind nature toward her and the other flowers in the garden. And she wanted Iris to apologize to Marluxia and his friend as well.

"I'm sorry, I have a baby to take care of and I told my friend I'd be gone for a few hours. It's been an hour already my dear friends. We can stay only an hour longer, but no more I'm afraid. But I will be sure to bring Xiuying by some day." Marluxia smiled with a warm glint in his eyes as he spoke of his daughter. Definitely a huge change compared to how he used to be before the infant.

"Lovely name. Graceful Flower, so you have honored us as well. But you should go back, Armulai. And we wish your friend luck as well." Iris finally spoke with a somewhat kinder tone to her voice. She watched as Marluxia nodded and left with Demyx, knowing that the older nobody would visit them again soon.

* * *

"Where are they…? I have the results of Demyx's test. And I wanted him to hear it himself." Vexen spoke, standing next to Xigbar. He had already told his fellow nobody, but he still wanted to share the news with the one involved. It was rather good news, and one that meant their numbers would be expanding once more.

"They'll be here. Marluxia said he was taking Demyx to Wonderland to get his mind off things. He promised they wouldn't be gone long. I know he can't stay away from Xiuying for more than an hour." Xigbar smiled, looking down at the little girl in Vexen's arms.

"He is a good mother, I'll give him that. Honestly I never even saw it coming, so it is a pleasant surprise. He actually adores something other than his flowers, and has someone that will love him back and not find any fault. It's what he wanted all along." Vexen spoke while shifting the two month old infant in his arms. But he adored Xiuying as well; she was his flesh and blood. Something he couldn't remember as Even. He couldn't remember if his other had children, or if he did not.

"You know you love him, Even. Just tell him so tonight, call him by his heart's name and he'll know you mean it. Oh, speak of the assassin. There he is." Xigbar smiled, ignoring Vexen's glare as he saw Marluxia and Demyx walk down the hall with smiles on their faces. Only to be met with the smile of Vexen.

"So… what's the verdict? Is it food poisoning, or something else?" Marluxia asked as Demyx went over to Xigbar; the other still had a smile on his face. So it must have been really good news, or the older was hiding something and didn't want to worry his smaller lover.

Vexen just smiled, moving to hand Xiuying to Marluxia as he stood next to the other's side. He then looked at Demyx and Xigbar, moving his arm around Marluxia's waist. This was great news, hopefully the best news the two would have had in awhile during their non-lives.

"Well, I came to the same conclusion with Marluxia almost a year ago. And you are showing the same signs, Demyx. So congratulations, you're approximately 9 weeks pregnant." Vexen spoke, looking at the blond nocturne as he hugged Xigbar, tears falling down his cheeks.

"A baby… we're having a baby, Xiggy!" Demyx chirped, still hugging his older lover. The tears eventually slowing down as he kissed the scarred man. He couldn't have been happier, it was something he wanted since he spoke to Marluxia after the birth of Xiuying. And now he'd be experiencing the same joy that his friend had.

"Yes we are Demyx. Our very own." Xigbar smiled, hugging the other back gently. He sensed that Marluxia and Vexen needed to talk so he decided to pick Demyx up with his arms behind the other's knees and the other arm supporting his back before he portaled off toward his room.

* * *

"They seem very happy. Then again Demyx did say he wanted this right? So I know that baby will be loved." Marluxia smiled before he took Xiuying into his arms. He couldn't believe she was actually here, and a living breathing being in his arms.

"Of course he did, Mar. But there was something I wanted to tell you…" Vexen spoke softly, looking at Marluxia while the older held their daughter close to him. Somehow it felt kind of good to see the other holding a two month old infant in his arms. Perhaps better since it was his daughter instead of someone else's child.

"What is it?" Marluxia asked hesitantly, afraid of what the other was about to say to him. Was he going to just let him raise Xiuying by himself? Or something else entirely? He just didn't want it to be anything like that at all.

"Just how I feel about you. I neglected to say so earlier because I was so worried about what others would say. And what would have happened with the baby, or you. Mostly if Xemnas decided to kill you after Xiuying." Vexen spoke softly, looking at Marluxia.

"That's being cryptic, Vexen. You know I hate that. Just tell me what it is please." Marluxia spoke softly, keeping his voice calm since he was holding Xiuying and didn't want to her to end up crying or screaming at the top of her lungs.

Vexen sighed and moved to kiss Marluxia on the lips, hoping that would give him a hint. But he had the words as well; it was just hard to say it right now. It wasn't exactly coming to him that easy, but he did know what he wanted to say. The phrasing just didn't sound right in his head.

"I… love you, Armulai. I tried to tell you earlier, it just didn't seem right. But I think it sounds right now. We have a child, and it's only right to have the same feelings for you as you do for me. This can't be a one sided relationship." Vexen spoke after he pulled away from the kiss. He noticed the faint blush on Marluxia's cheeks, deciding to put a hand on one of them. He knew he couldn't rub the blush away, but apparently made it worse.

"I know… but you had time to decide your feelings. I'm glad you did though. I love you too, Even." Marluxia spoke softly, managing to hug Vexen the best he could without accidentally putting Xiuying between himself and Vexen. It just came out to be a weird one armed hug, but it served the same purpose.

Vexen just smiled and kissed Marluxia again, a little deeper this time. But he knew it meant the same thing. He was starting to rethink what he told the younger about waiting two years. He still wanted to wait until Marluxia was healed though, he couldn't bear to hurt the other. Of course little did he know that perhaps their plans of a second child could possibly be coming sooner than they thought.

* * *

Alright, who all saw Wonderland coming? Anywho… that ends it for Flower Child. Stay tuned for Lullaby Child. I also have no idea if Braig was a father or not, if he was I'll fix that in my sequel so it would be like Xigbar wants another chance at fatherhood or something.

But as always please read and review. And don't kill me for the cliffhanger please?


End file.
